


Doomed to Obscurity, Part I

by BluePhoenix73



Series: Doomed to Obscurity [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character Death(s), except not? you'll see, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePhoenix73/pseuds/BluePhoenix73
Summary: This is Auron's story. It begins at the temple in Besaid, when a new summoner with no friends or family asks the high priest if they might spare a warrior monk to be her guardian. Enter Auron, who has never had a friend outside the temple--or ventured outside of Besaid. Together with his summoner, he'll experience Spira in a way he never dreamed possible, and change in a way he never imagined he could. Featuring cameos from Final Fantasy X (and, briefly, X-2) characters in their younger days, years before the games take place.





	1. Anya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.
> 
> Don't cry.

I looked up from my book in response to my name, called obnoxiously from across the room by my friend Wen Kinoc.

“Hey, Auron!” he called. “There’s a girl here asking for you. She’s cute.”

“Kinoc!” I scolded. “Vows of chastity might not have been a requirement, but that is _not_ the sort of thought a monk of Yevon should speak aloud!”

“I might be devoted to Yevon, but I’m not dead,” Kinoc shrugged.

I sighed and shoved the book aside next to my katana and red robe. I wondered if Kinoc would ever rise through the ranks. He had the aptitude, but lacked the dedication. Twenty two and sworn to Yevon, the prime of his life consumed by teachings, textbooks, and rules. What a life.

Then again, who was I to judge? He was three years my senior.

I pushed the thoughts from my mind as I began my journey from the garden in the back to the main hall of the Besaid temple. I didn’t know who could be asking for me, but I hoped whoever she was would make it quick: my daily tasks were far from finished.

I stepped into the spacious room, the familiar hymn reverberating off its walls, and immediately deduced who this girl must be.

She was clothed simply, modestly: a long, dark purple dress covered by a clean, white cloak. Her long, wavy, dark brown hair flowed down to her waist, and her dark chocolate eyes were alight with life. She seemed… familiar somehow.

“Ah, Auron!” the temple’s high priest, Kappo, exclaimed. Had I been staring? “Come here, this young lady would like to meet you.”

I smiled and crossed the room.

“Auron, this is Lady Anastasia, Spira’s newest summoner,” he said. I brought my hands up over my head and then lowered them in front of me, giving her the prayer as a welcome.

“Hello, Lady Anastasia,” I greeted. “I hear you… asked for me?”

“In a sense,” she replied, returning the prayer to me. “High Priest Kappo mentioned your name to me. I am a new summoner, but I have no guardians.”

I looked at her in disbelief. “Not one?”

She lowered her head. “Sin… Sin took my mother and father from me when I was four. I moved all around Spira after that, from relative to relative; I went wherever anyone could take me. Kind of hard to make friends in that situation.”

“And your family?”

“I’ve been living on my own here for a few months, since I turned seventeen,” she explained. “I don’t have much left in the way of family, and the few people I _do_ know, I… well, I wouldn’t want to take them away from the people who need them, to put them through the difficult journey I’m sure to have.”

“And you’d be willing to put _me_ through that?”

A slight smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “Well, sir monk, word is you and I have a few things in common when it comes to family.”

I had to admit, she was right: I had no brothers or sisters, no family I knew of. All I’d ever really known was the temple, the teachings of Yevon.

Her eyes seemed to read my thoughts. “Aha,” she said, her smile becoming more defined. “So, sir, I would like to ask you to be my guardian.  I’d understand if you were to say no, but from what High Priest Kappo tells me, I feel that you’d be best suited for it. Please, sir, consider it.”

“No need for formalities,” I informed her. “Please, call me Auron.”

“Auron, then,” she nodded. “Shall I call again tomorrow for your answer?”

“No need,” I repeated. “Lady Anastasia, I’d be honored to accompany you.”

“Thank you… Auron,” she said. “Well then, I’ll come tomorrow?”

“I’ll meet you in front of the temple,” I nodded. “We’ll leave at dawn.”

“I look forward to it. Farewell, Sir Auron.”

“Farewell, Lady Anastasia.” I turned to walk away.

“Oh, and Auron?”

I threw a glance over my shoulder. “Yes?”

“Please call me Anya.”

“As you wish, Lady Anya,” I said. She shot me a smile before leaving the temple, and I headed back out into the garden, where the deepening dusk bathed everything in a warm orange light. It was moments like this that I could almost barely believe there was a Sin, something so destructive and horrid. Everything was so serene…

But I was cruelly reminded that we must never forget.

Panicked shrieks arose from the village, and I grabbed my katana and ran to its center. Sin was looming, great and hideous, over the little town, citizens fleeing every which way before it.

My first thought was to find Anya. I _was_ her guardian now, after all, so it was my duty to protect her. I searched the crowd for her white robe, finally locating her by a hut, helping a child up and holding him close to her. He clung to her, her robe bunched tightly in his dirtied hands as he shrank away from the chaos. I could barely hear his faint cries above the screams of the other islanders: he was calling for his parents.

My mind wandered as I watched them. I couldn’t imagine losing my parents, though it must have felt devastating. I began to wonder how it was that Anya had handled it when I heard Kinoc again:

“Auron, look out!”

Sin had gone, but it had dropped one of its spawn and left it behind—and this spawn was about to shoot a huge blast of energy directly at me.

I knew I couldn’t run from it. There was no way I could possibly dodge it, much less survive it. I prayed to Yevon to end it quickly and braced myself for the pain…

Which surprisingly never came.

I chanced a look around and found a great bird in front of me, its wings outstretched. Had it taken the blow for me?

“Valefor!” I heard Anya’s voice call. “You know what to do!”

The creature called Valefor unleashed a battle cry, did a kind of midair twirl, and a light began glowing inside her beak, growing larger by the second. She unleashed it just at the moment it looked as if it would overcome her, shot it in a line across the sinspawn’s feet. For a second it appeared to have failed, but then, as if there had been mines planted beneath the ground, a line of explosions knocked the spawn off its feet.

The sinspawn wailed in pain before its body separated into pyreflies, which flew off into the dimming sky.

I watched, awestruck, as Anya walked over to Valefor, the boy at her side.

“Thank you,” she said, patting the bird’s beak. Valefor cawed happily, then flew off into the clouds. Anya then guided the boy over to me.

“Lady Anya…” I gasped. “Was that—?”

“The aeon I received yesterday from this very temple,” she nodded. “Are you okay?”

I smiled, feeling a hint of an out-of-character blush creep across my cheeks. “I’m one of the highest-ranking monks at this temple, and I’m your guardian,” I said. “I should be… _I_ should be the one protecting _you._ ”

She laughed and placed her hand on my shoulder. “Doesn’t mean I can’t help you out every so often.” She turned back to the boy. “Now, let’s find your parents, okay?”

They walked off into the throng of villagers, Anya drying the boy’s tears and even making him smile. Watching them, I began to think that maybe _she_ could bring us a new Calm.

I just hoped my training had made me strong enough to protect her along the way.

I turned around and headed back into the temple to check on everyone inside. There were a few more people praying, and some acolytes tending to the wounded, but aside from that, it seemed to be business as usual. As it should have been: the temple needed to be strong when Sin tested the faith of the people. I crossed the main chamber and was about to go back into the garden to fetch my books and cloak when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned in the direction of the contact.

“Hi Auron,” giggled Asta, Kappo’s daughter, aged about eleven or twelve.

“Hello Asta,” I replied flatly, continuing my walk. “All right?” I wondered if she could tell I was only asking to avoid being rude.

“I was _so_ scared!” she gasped, following me out to the fountain at the garden’s center. “I wish I’d had a big, strong warrior monk to protect me!” She batted her eyelashes at me.

 _Nope,_ I thought. _Definitely didn’t pick up on it._

“A big strong warrior monk, huh?” I asked, tossing my sword in the air and catching it with ease. “Hm. Wish we had one of those.” I sheathed the blade. “But you seem unharmed to me.”

“Thankfully,” she sighed as she began to follow me back inside. “Auron?”

“Yes?”

“Is it true? Are you really leaving here with some girl on a pilgrimage?”

“Wow, news travels quickly around here, doesn’t it?”

“Dad just told me. Why do you want to leave?”

“Because she needs a guardian and I need the training. Maybe your father will decide that I’m ready to go to Bevelle by the time I’ve returned. Besides, it might be nice to get away from here for a while.”

“When will you be back?”

I began organizing the books in my bookcase. Not that they needed it—I just wanted to look busy, like I didn’t have time to talk. “Who knows?”

Behind me, she began to sob. I continued to reorder my books until suddenly she tackled me, wrapping her arms around my torso.

“I’m gonna miss you!”

“I know, I know,” I said. Silently, I prayed to Yevon for something to get her out of my room. I knew we weren’t supposed to be so frivolous with our prayers, but I had to give it a go.

Just then, I heard a knock on my open door.

“Auron? Am I interrupting something?” Kinoc asked.

“No, not at all!” I insisted, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Sorry Asta, but I need to borrow our friend here.”

“Oh fine,” she sighed. “See you later, Sir Auron.” She left the room, slamming the door behind her.

“Well, _she_ seems pleased,” Kinoc snorted.

“Is it that obvious?”

“What’s her deal?”

I shrugged. “No idea. So, what’s on your mind?”

“You mean aside from the fact that the gorgeous summoner just saved you from that sinspawn?”

“ _Precisely_.”

“Kappo says you’re gonna be her guardian. So she’s new?”

I nodded, putting my books back in their proper places. “She’s seventeen.”

“Seventeen? _Really?_ ” Kinoc mused. “Could’ve fooled me.”

“Maybe,” I said, filling up my canteen and hooking it on my belt. “I hadn’t really noticed.”

“I wish I’d been a little handier with the sword,” Kinoc sighed. “Then maybe _I’d_ be the one going on an adventure. Slashing my way through fiends, defending a beautiful woman as she journeys to save the land… it’s such a _romantic_ notion. She’d have no choice but to fall helplessly into my arms.”

“Of course,” I sighed.

“Seriously though,” Kinoc said. “I envy you, Auron. You get to travel Spira, hone your skills as a warrior, and do it all with a _really_ pretty girl!”

“Will you lay off that part already?!” I snapped, turning to face him. “I’m her _guardian_. It’d be wrong of me to think of her that way!”

“So you admit it! You _are_ attracted to her, aren’t you?!”

I hesitated. “There is a… grace about her that I cannot deny.”

“Ha! I knew it!”

I scowled. “But I won’t let anything— _anything_ —distract me from my duty. For the moment, I only have one goal in life, and that is to get Lady Anastasia safely to Zanarkand.”

Kinoc leaned against the wall. “You’re really taking this seriously.”

“Of course I am!” I exclaimed. “If she… if _we_ can bring Spira a new Calm, I can think of no matter more serious. _You_ should be focused on your training.”

“This again?”

“Naturally,” I said. “I outrank you, Kinoc. You should be less concerned with… _fraternization_ and more concerned with the teachings. You do still want to be a maester, do you not?”

“Of course, but—”

“Then you must train harder. It is perhaps a different branch of Yevon than the one I’m pursuing, but they begin at the same place, and they both lead to Bevelle.”

Kinoc sighed. “You’re right, of course.”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need some rest. Lady Anastasia and I leave at dawn.”

“Suit yourself,” Kinoc shrugged, opening the door. “Tell Lady A hi for me.”

“Sure thing,” I murmured as Kinoc left my quarters. I readied all my possessions as he left, laying them out on the largest table in the room.

“Damn you, Kinoc,” I cursed under my breath. He was right, Anya was beautiful. There was something about her that just made me feel… made me feel…

“I don’t know,” I muttered. I flopped backwards onto my bed, mulling over the day’s events. “No matter what, Lady Anya, I vow to keep you safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for deciding to check this out. I hope you stick around!
> 
> I'd like to politely request that, if you see something that looks like it needs to be fixed (extra punctuation, something misspelled, a name out of place, etc.) that you drop me a (nice) comment or message and let me know! Even if I've been over the story a million times, I'm sure I missed something along the way.
> 
> Wish Auron luck--he's going to need it!


	2. Birth of a Catchphrase

I was sitting on the steps of the temple when she walked up to me.

“It’s a few minutes ‘til dawn.” I observed, shooting Anya a grin. “You’re early.”

“You were earlier,” she chuckled. “Come on, Sir Auron, let’s get to the beach. We’re catching the first ferry to Kilika.”

“All right,” I nodded, getting up and walking beside her. “Oh, and another monk from the temple, Kinoc, says hi.”

She shot a glance at the temple. She seemed almost sad. “Hello, Kinoc.”

 

* * *

 

Anya and I caught the earliest ferry, leaving before the sun had emerged from beneath the horizon. Just a sliver of the fiery orb was visible, but its effect greatly disturbed the sky that had been hanging over Spira for the past eleven hours or so. It shed its cooler tones of dark blue and purple in favor of pink and orange with just a hint of a sky blue glow.

We stood at the front of the boat, leaning against the railing and watching the colors unfold before our eyes.

“The sunrise,” she said softly. “It’s beautiful.”

I looked out over the water. “It is.” I glanced over at her, realizing I had never really enjoyed a sunrise. It had always meant time for my morning meditation and daily tasks to begin. This was going to be an experience—an upheaval of everything I had ever known.

A slight breeze fluttered over her hair as salty spray coated our cheeks with mist. She noticed me looking in her direction.

“Is something wrong?” she inquired, tilting her head just a little to her left.

“No, not at all,” I assured her. “Sorry, I was just… thinking, and—”

“Say no more,” she said, smiling genuinely. “I do that too. Think about something and you end up staring right at someone. I understand.”

My neck and face felt uncomfortably warm, even in the cool morning air. I swallowed hard, trying to force the unwelcome sensation away, hoping it wasn’t obvious.

“So,” she said after a moment, commanding my full attention once again. “You know a fair bit about my past. Care to share any of yours, Mr. Mysterious?”

I looked down at the railing, an awkward smile pulling at the corners of my mouth. “I think those memories are better left untouched.”

“So I tell you my life story, but you’re going to be difficult?”

“You didn’t exactly tell me your ‘life story,’” I pointed out. “More like a summary. I don’t even know your favorite color.”

Her eyes shone with determination. “Purple.”

“Good to know.”

“I don’t even get a favorite color?”

“I’m your guardian. I’m supposed to protect you, not become your best friend.”

She shrugged. “Doesn’t mean you have to be a stranger. Come on Auron, talk to me!” She placed her hand over mine on the railing. “Please?”

I was taken aback, so much so that at first I could not speak.

“I… uh… well…”

“Are you okay?” she chuckled. “You’re blushing.”

 _Curses_. “Am I?”

She nodded. “You don’t usually talk about your past, I assume?”

“No, but… no one’s ever really asked.”

“Interesting.” She folded her hands and leaned over the railing.

“I haven’t met many people,” I admitted. “I only really know the citizens of Besaid, and I’ve met a few of the summoners who have stopped by to pray to the fayth at the temple. I’ve been in the temple’s care since I can remember. Apparently, my mother died bringing me into this world, and my father…” I trailed off.

Anya looked over at me and tilted her head quizzically. “Your father?”

“I… I heard some rumors about him, but I never met the man,” I finished.

“Well, maybe we’ll find him on the pilgrimage.”

I shook my head again. “Only if we visit the Farplane.”

“Oh…” she choked out. “Auron, I’m—”

“There’s no need to be, I assure you,” I said, waving dismissively. “I’ve become who I am. What’s past is past. I won’t let it affect my future.”

“There might be instances when it does, even when you’ll want it to,” she sighed. The way she was gazing at the horizon made me certain that she was speaking from experience.

“I doubt that.”

She shrugged. “You never know. I’m going to go to the room, catch a few more Z’s before we get to Kilika. You might want to think about doing the same: you have bags under your eyes.”

“Do I now?”

She smiled. “Good ni—er, _morning,_ Sir Auron.”

“Good morning!” I called after her. For just a moment, I continued to watch the sunrise, until…

“Lady Anya?” I turned around, seeing her on the first step of the descending staircase leading down to the hold, where the bedrooms were located. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

“Yes, Auron?”

I laughed. “Red.”

She beamed. “The cloak kind of gave it away.”

“You wanted to know,” I shrugged.

“Thanks,” she nodded. “I won’t be too long. Promise.”

“Take as long as you need,” I said. “We still have an hour or two before we reach Kilika. And besides—I’ll go wherever you go.”

“Wherever I go, huh?” She looked right into my eyes. “Even so, Sir Auron, this is _my_ pilgrimage, _my_ story, and I do enjoy skipping to the exciting parts.”

“Well then, lady summoner, you might want to get to bed.”

“Roger that! See you after my nap, Auron.”

“Sleep well.”

I watched her dark brown hair until it bounced out of sight, then turned back to the sunrise.

“Your story…” I mused. “She’s more poetic than I thought.” I gazed out over the array of colors. “Well, maybe I figured as much. She seems kind of that way.” I couldn’t put my finger on why, but I began to ponder: how could she have been alone when it seemed like she was so friendly? She could have been very dedicated to becoming a summoner, but even so…

I shook the thoughts from my mind and scolded myself for allowing it to wander there. I was probably just thinking about her because I was her guardian, and that was what I was supposed to do, but it felt unprofessional to do so. I took a deep breath and gazed out at the sunrise, enjoying the view, and the quiet…

“Auron!” Anya’s voice shrieked from below the deck. I turned and dashed down the stairs where I saw the door to our room open. I ran inside, finding two very strong-looking crew members closing in on her. She had only her summoning rod and was looking a little nervous.

From ten feet away, I could tell that they reeked of alcohol.

“Auron, you take one,” she called. “I’ve got the other.”

“Are you s—”

“Trust me!”

I did, but kept one eye on her, just in case.

“Hey!” I called, getting both of them to look at me. I unsheathed my katana and held it at the ready, both of my hands firmly clasped around the hilt. “I’d really hate to run you through, so would you mind leaving? _Now?_ ”

“Come on buddy,” the one closest to me said. “We can take you both.”

The other one laughed and obnoxiously elbowed his friend’s arm. “I’d like to see ‘im try!”

“Okay,” I shrugged, “but don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

Anya drove her knee into the one closest to her and shot me a confident grin. I nodded and brought my blade down on the other one’s shoulder.

“Ahh, son of a shoopuf!” he exclaimed. “Fine, fine!” He ran off, clutching his bleeding shoulder. I turned to Anya to announce my victory, but my pleasure quickly turned to fury. He had his slimy hands on her shoulders, gripping them so she couldn’t move her arms.

“I got you now,” he murmured.

“What the hell do you—” I began, my voice sounding strangely animalistic.

“Auron,” she said calmly. “ _Trust_ me.”

Why did this make me so _angry?_ I was her guardian, I needed to protect her, but something about this crewman’s large, dirty hands on her made me want to kill him.

She smiled up at him, then lifted her leg, pushing him back while she drew a dagger from one of her boots. She held it to his throat, putting one of his arms in an arm bar behind his back.

“You should really think twice before you challenge a woman to a fight,” she breathed, the low light glinting off her dagger.

“I’m s-sorry!” he stammered drunkenly. “Just let me go, please!”

“Don’t even _think_ about coming back down here,” she warned, releasing him from her hold. He ran from the room, mumbling incoherently. I shut the door behind him.

“Where did you—?” I was quite surprised.

She shrugged. “Picked it up from my aunt. She was part of the Crusaders before she had her kids.”

“But the knife?”

“Dagger,” she corrected, slipping it back into her boot. “You’re not the only one with secrets, Mr. Mysterious.”

“I guess not.”

Anya slipped off her cloak and hung it on the back of the door. “Fighting fiends on this pilgrimage will not be fun. I hate fighting.”

"Really?”

She nodded. “Always have.”

“That’s not what I saw back there.”

“I didn’t draw blood, did I?” she asked, nodding toward my blade. “I know how to defend myself of course, but I never wanted to use those skills for fighting.” She relaxed on the bed beneath the light blanket. “Hmm—surprisingly comfortable.”

“You know, maybe I’ll go see if there are any other cabins av—”

“Don’t be silly,” she said. “This is a huge bed. You’re welcome to sleep here with me if you’re tired.”

“That wouldn’t be appropriate—”

“Nonsense. You’re my guardian, and you just helped me chase off those two creeps. Now _that’s_ what I call inappropriate.”

“I suppose so, but…”

“Come on, Auron,” she said. “It’ll be fine. I trust you.”

I wiped off my sword and propped it up next to the bed. I tested the bed cautiously, attempting to stay as far away from her as possible.

“Don’t be a stranger,” she laughed. “Take as much space as you need—as long as you stay on your side. Relax!”

I faced toward her, watching her as she drifted off to sleep. Her rhythmic breathing almost lulled me to sleep myself, but I wanted to stay awake and guard her, protect her from anything—particularly if more crew members decided to partake in alcohol.

 _Do all guardians feel this way about their summoners?_ I thought. _I’ve never… I’ve never had this feeling before. I want to get to know her. I want to protect her from anything._ Kinoc’s words echoed in my mind. _Is this what it feels like to… no. Must just be what it feels like to befriend someone who’s_ not _male and_ not _a monk or priest._ That’s _never happened before either._

I chuckled to myself and tried to get some sleep, one arm beneath my torso and the other forming a right angle so my hand was resting by my head. I could feel her warm breath on my skin as I began to doze off.

 

* * *

 

I had a dream.

We were in Zanarkand. We had defeated Sin, and yet… she was still there.

“Auron, isn’t this amazing?” she asked. “A never-ending Calm…”

Pyreflies danced around us as we stood in the middle of the ruins. She took my hands.

“Sin is gone for good,” she smiled. “And it was all thanks to you. You and your determination.”

“Me?” I asked. “But what did I—”

“Hey Auron!” a voice called from behind me. I turned to try and find its source, but failed. It was unfamiliar, and a bit squeaky for a male. I looked back to Anya, but discovered a cloud of pyreflies in her stead.

“Lady Anya?” I called. “Anya!”

“Anya!” I cried, bolting upright in bed.

“What?” she asked from beside me. She was standing up, and light was pouring in from the door.

“I… I had… you weren’t… I didn’t—” I stammered.

She chuckled. “Well, whatever it was, it was only a dream. Come on, sleepyhead, we just docked—let’s get to that temple!”

I couldn’t help but grin at her enthusiasm. “Okay!”

I placed my sword once again at my waist, and off we went to the city, wandering its bridges and taking in the general upbeat aura of the place.

“It’s so gorgeous here,” Anya said under her breath. “If only I’d had an uncle or something who lived _here!_ ”

I laughed. “You didn’t, then?”

She shook her head. “Nope—this is one of the few places I _haven’t_ lived.”

“Where else?”

“Bevelle, and of course Gagazet and Zanarkand.”

“Naturally,” I nodded. “Well, we’ll get to those last two places soon enough.”

She stopped and looked at me. “Do you really think I have what it takes to become high summoner?”

“Absolutely,” I assured her. “I think the real question is whether or not I can do my duty as your guardian well enough.”

“Oh don’t be silly, of course you can,” she said. “I have full confidence in you, Sir Auron.”

Her confidence was surprisingly inspiring.

“Let’s not start congratulating ourselves just yet,” I advised. “I think we have a long way to go before we need to worry about fiends and the like. For now, let’s just get to work.” I glimpsed a shop just over Anya’s left shoulder. “How about you talk to some of the locals? I think I’ll stock up on items, weapons, armor… those kinds of things.”

“Oh-ho no, I’m coming with you,” she said. “I need my own weapons and armor, you know!”

“You fight with a stick!”

“Even so, I’ve heard there are staves that can increase my ability to do magic.”

“Magic?”

“So you don’t know, then?” she smiled. She glanced over at a large rock. “I can obliterate that rock without even laying a finger on it.”

“Using magic?”

“You got it.” She looked at it, then bent her arm so her hand, clenched in a fist, was at her chest, bringing it down just a second later. The entire rock was shrouded in ice. I could even hear the crystals.

“And now for the finisher!” She cast another spell, this time fire, which shattered the rock into innumerable pieces. “Ta-da!”

“Very nice,” I applauded. “You’re quite the mage.”

“I know some white magic too,” she grinned. “Granted, I exhaust myself before I can use a whole lot of it, but I’m learning.”

I chuckled. “I suppose we’ll both be learning along the way, then.”

She nodded. “Come on, Sir Auron—let’s see what they’ve got.”

After equipping ourselves with new weapons and armor, we set off through Kilika, heading toward the jungle and talking to locals as we passed. Although not yet famous—as she would be if she defeated Sin—she was very well received, probably due to her unconditional kindness. Everyone recognized her as a summoner, and she chatted with all of them. As she did, she looked… as if she had been born to be a summoner, destined to bring joy to Spira, the way she’d begun to bring joy to me.

We set off through the jungle, beating back a fiend or two as we went. When the path appeared that lead up to the platform on which High Summoner Ohalland used to train, Anya looked relieved.

“What is it?” I asked as we both touched the sky blue healing sphere.

“I told you on the ferry,” she said. “I hate killing things.”

“Even when they’re threatening our lives?”

“Well… maybe then I just _really_ dislike it.”

“You’re a natural though,” I said. I thought for a moment before something occurred to me, a way to make her less anxious about defeating fiends. “I’ll tell you what. You know all about sendings, correct?”

“Of course I do,” she said cautiously. “Where are you going with this?”

“You know that anyone who is unsent, who becomes filled with hatred and envy, becomes a fiend?”

“Yes, Auron.”

“Then don’t think of it as a killing,” I shrugged. “Think of it as their sending. They’ll be assuaged of resentment, and will finally be able to rest in peace at the Farplane.”

“I suppose…” she smiled. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Now, shall we proceed to the temple?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “Let’s.”

We continued up the stairs to the temple which, compared to the one in Besaid, was enormous. Spheres that seemed to sustain flames were embedded in rock on either side of our path. We both stopped to look at the temple, in awe of its majesty.

“Ready?” she asked, looking over at me.

“When you are.”

She led the way into the temple. One of the monks was standing just inside the door, talking in a hushed, urgent tone to who I assumed was the high priest.

Anya walked over to them. “Greetings,” she said. “I am Anastasia, of Besaid Island.” She gave them the prayer.

“Lady summoner,” the high priest gasped, turning to her and returning the prayer. “Perhaps you can help us.”

“What can I do for you?”

“There is a man in the Cloister of Trials,” the monk exclaimed. “He’s threatening to jump into the fire pit at the end! He says he wants to end his life, since Sin took away everything he lived for.”

“Please, show me the way,” Anya said.

The monk gestured to the door leading into the Trials. “I do apologize, summoner Anastasia: all of the doors have been opened save for the final one, but perhaps you’ll prove yourself in a different way?”

“It’s fine,” she assured him. “I was never one for following the rules anyhow.” She turned to me. “Sir Auron, care to accompany me?”

I nodded, and we headed into the Cloister of Trials.

“Phew, it’s hot in here,” she said, fumbling with the cords that held her white cloak together at her torso. “I think I’ll leave this at the door.” She shrugged it off, revealing her floor-length dress in its entirety. “Let’s go.”

We ran to the door leading into the room with the fire pit. Anya motioned to me to stay in the other room while she went in. I watched as she approached the sobbing man.

“It took _everything!_ ” he wailed. “My wife, my daughter, my _life!_ ”

“Sin has taken much from me as well,” Anya said softly.

He turned to look at her, still teetering on the edge of the flames. “W-Who are you?”

“My name’s Anya,” she said, a little louder. “I am a summoner from the isle of Besaid. That’s why I’ve come here, to pray at this temple to attain an aeon. That way, I can defeat Sin… and avenge my parents.”

“Your parents?” he asked.

Anya nodded. “Sin killed them long ago. I was passed between relatives after that, but I knew that someday I would once again travel Spira, with the intention of defeating sorrow itself. But enough about me,” she smiled. “Let’s talk about you.”

“My life has no meaning!” he cried. “Why would you ever want to know about me?”

“I love meeting new people, and you are making quite the first impression.” She stepped closer to him. “Let’s start with your name. What is it?”

“Um… I’m Leeson,” he said.

“Nice to meet you, Leeson,” Anya said calmly. “Those are some very unique clothes you have on.”

 _Clothes?_ I thought. _Why is she making small talk?_

“It’s my uniform,” Leeson explained. “I… I play for the Kilika Beasts.”

“Really? Fascinating!” Anya exclaimed. “I’ve never really understood blitzball, but I love watching it played. How everyone gets together to cheer the players on without worrying about other things—that kind of unity is glorious, isn’t it?”

“It is,” he agreed. “It’s the reason I became a blitzer. I wanted to be able to forget Sin… but Sin followed me, and took my wife and daughter away with it!”

“I know it’s hard,” Anya replied. “But surely you have friends that care about you. What about your teammates?”

She’d had her summoning rod in her hands when she went in, and only now did I understand why. She began moving it just slightly, in very small movements: she was summoning.

“Yeah, the guys’ve been trying to cheer me up…” he said.

“See? You’re not alone! I’m sure they don’t want you out of their lives, and I’d enjoy seeing you play.”

“You would?”

“Absolutely,” she nodded. “I hear the annual tournament’s coming up. Isn’t that in Luca?”

“Yeah…”

She held out a hand to him. “Would you please be there? So I can watch you play?”

“I don’t know… I can’t—”

He was interrupted as Valefor came shooting through the room. She hovered just behind Leeson, folding a wing around him.

“Is this an aeon?” he asked. “I… I’ve never seen one in person.”

“This is Valefor,” Anya said. “I met her in Besaid. She and I will defeat Sin, but she wants you to be okay as much as I do. She can help you leave, if you let her.” Anya nodded to Valefor, who offered her back for Leeson to climb on.

“I…” he hesitated.

Anya closed the gap between the two of them. “Would your wife and daughter really want you to die?”

Leeson hung his head. “No, they wouldn’t. You’re right, my lady.” With Anya’s help, he climbed onto Valefor’s back.

“I’ll see you in Luca!” Anya called as Valefor flew out of the room, creating quite a breeze as she zoomed past me. I came into the room as Anya deactivated the fire pit.

“Well, Lady Anya,” I began, surveying the room. “Looks like your story is skipping right to the action, after all.”

She sighed. “I just hope it’s good action from here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the voice is supposed to be Tidus'. Thinly-veiled foreshadowing for the win.


	3. Café Luca

We caught the last ferry out of Kilika for the day, departing from the port as the stars began to twinkle in the sky.

“Are we really going to stay in Luca?” I asked as we leaned on the railing at the front of the boat, as we’d done before.

“Of course we are,” she said. “I wouldn’t let Leeson down.”

“Anya, we don’t have time to waste!” I protested. “We _must_ defeat Sin and bring a new Calm!”

“I know, and I intend to, but I will _not_ be made a liar. We’ll watch the tournament day after tomorrow. And besides…” she turned her head to face me, and I was once again lost in the dark chocolate pools of her eyes. “I want to see all of Spira, and really enjoy it this time, before…” she looked up at the stars, which continued to multiply. “Before the end.”

I nodded. I understood _that_ much.

“I see. Well, it… might be refreshing to watch the tournament.”

“It’s in honor of Grand Maester Mika, isn’t it?”

I nodded. “His 34th year in office, as well as the induction of a new maester.”

She looked confused. “I didn’t hear about that.”

“What? No one told you?”

“I don’t know many people…” she said quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“You’ve done nothing to apologize for,” I assured her. “I’m surprised no one at the temple mentioned it to you. The new maester of Yevon, Lord Jyscal, leader—”

“Of the Guado,” she finished. “He was the one who married a human woman, right?”

“Yes, Yevon rest her soul,” I said. “She died of a terrible illness back when their son was only seven or eight years of age.”

“I know,” she nodded. “It’s such a tragedy: it’s far too young to lose one’s mother.”

“What does that make _our_ situations, then?” I inquired. “You lost your parents—both of them—at an even younger age, and I’ve no recollection whatsoever of any of my family.”

“I… I’m not sure,” she shrugged. “But now we have one another, right?”

I looked over at her. She was casting her gaze out over the water’s gentle waves.

“Of course we do,” I replied. “I’m your guardian. If you can’t trust _me_ to be there for you, who could you?”

“Again, I don’t know,” she smiled. “But at least for now, I don’t need anyone else.”

“Neither do I.”

“Well,” she began, stepping back from the railing. “It’s pretty late. We should probably retreat to bed. Are we rooming together again?”

“The ship’s full of people, all headed to Luca for the tournament. We’re lucky they could even take us on.”

“Don’t sound so overjoyed,” she muttered.

“I’m grateful,” I insisted. “It’s just… we’ll have to stay in one room again, with only one bed made for only one person. I can sleep on the floor over by the door—”

“You’ll do nothing of the sort!” she insisted. “You’re sleeping on a bed, even if it means we have to share the blanket. We’ll keep each other warm. Let’s go hunt down our cabin.” She began to head off toward the descending staircase.

“But I—”

“Walk and talk, Sir Auron!”

I caught up with her. “I would feel so improper, though, sleeping so close to you…”

“Nonsense,” she said, waving her hand dismissively. “Didn’t you hear me at the temple? I’ve never been big on rules. And besides…” she opened the door to our cabin. “It _is_ your duty to protect me, but this is a two-way street. I would never just kick you around like some lowly servant! You deserve much better than that.” She once again shed her robe, hanging it over a chair in one corner of the room, leaving her boots next to it. She looked around the room.

“Cozy,” she observed. “Sir Auron, I think we’ll have no choice but to get closer tonight.” She sat down on the bed. “Come on, let’s get some shuteye.”

I also shrugged off my robe, and left my katana and canteen by the chair alongside it. We both slipped under the moderately thick blanket, discovering that we were much closer than we had expected to be.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to sleep on the floor?” I offered again. “I’d be happy to.”

“Will you please stop trying to minimize your own comfort for my sake? It’s _fine,_ Auron. I trust you.”

“All right, then.” I turned off the light, leaving only a moonbeam streaming in from a small window for illumination. “Good night, Anya.”

“Sweet dreams.”

I couldn’t help but notice that the backs of our hands were touching as I drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

I woke to the sun shining through the window, and began to get out of bed. As I did, however, I noticed skin brushing up against my arm and froze. Upon inspection, I discovered that sometime during the night, Anya’s arm had ended up around my torso. I smiled, then attempted to slip out from beneath her limp limb without waking her.

“Auron…”

I raised an eyebrow. “Is she dreaming about me?” I asked under my breath… or so I thought.

“No, she was about to say ‘good morning’ to you,” Anya said through a yawn. “Sleep well?”

“Fine, thanks.” I walked over to the chair and put on my robe.

“Guess we have to get going, huh?” she asked, stretching and joining me by the chair. “I’m going to swing by the ladies’ room and freshen up a bit. You’ll be up with me momentarily?”

“I’ll meet you up there,” I nodded, buckling my belt over my incarnadine robe.

“Good.” She grabbed her white cloak and headed up the stairs. I fastened my canteen to my belt and grabbed the bag with our items, weapons, and armor. I was just about to follow her up the stairs when a flash of color caught my eye.

Beneath the chair lie a necklace fashioned from beads of green, maize, and blue. I picked it up, ran my fingers over it.

“I wonder…”

“Hey Auron, come look at this!”

I slipped the beads into my pocket and dashed up the stairs, joining Anya on the ship’s railing.

“It’s so majestic,” she gasped, looking out over the stunningly blue waters to the vast city of Luca. The sphere stadium towered over all of the other buildings; it was already filled with water, and some die-hard blitzers and fans had fought their way in to blitz off in the famous stadium.

“It’s a gorgeous day to tour the shops,” she continued. “We’ll go around the whole city, won’t we?”

“Of course,” I assured her. “After we drop off some of our extra stuff at the inn, make sure we have a room. With an adequately-sized bed.”

“Great,” she said absentmindedly, still examining Luca.

“Hey, haven’t you _lived_ here?”

“When I was five,” she nodded. “Quite honestly, I lived most of my time by the Moonflow. It was absolutely gorgeous at night.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“I barely remember Luca,” she admitted. “But I certainly don’t remember seeing it from this angle!”

I smiled. “It _is_ pretty astounding.”

“Mmhmm.”

 

* * *

 

Anya flopped back onto one of the beds in the room we were assigned at the inn.

“We have a whole day to ourselves and nothing specific to do with it,” she sighed. “What do you want to do first?”

“How about you tell me if _this,_ ” I pulled the necklace from my pocket. “Is yours?”

“Oh!” she exclaimed upon seeing it. “I must’ve… how did you—?”

“I found it on the ferry by the chair in our room” I explained, placing the necklace in her hand. “Must’ve fallen out of your pocket.”

“Yes,” she nodded, looking at each of the beads and then at me. “Auron, I don’t know what I would’ve done if I’d lost this.” She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me, her cheek resting on my shoulder.

“Lady Anya?”

“That necklace belonged to my mother,” she explained. “My aunt gave it to me when I moved to Djose, right after… right after the attack. That string of beads is all I have left of either of my parents except for a picture in my bag.”

“Anya…” I placed my arms around her waist and held her close. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, I’m grateful!” she said. “Grateful my aunt found this, grateful she gave it to me… grateful that you picked it up on your way out of our cabin.” She stepped back, her hands still on my shoulders. Trails of tears shone on her face, and a fresh drop slipped from the corner of one of her shimmering eyes. “I don’t know how to thank you, Auron. Seriously, I… I owe you one, big time.”

“It’s fine, really,” I assured her. “One question though—why don’t you _wear_ it?”

“I guess I just want to… keep it safe,” she replied, taking her hands away from my shoulders and holding the necklace with both hands instead. “I figure with all the attacking fiends, the spells, the _everything_ , it could break.”

“Those look like protection beads.”

“They are.”

“Then what’re you so worried about?” I asked. “They’re supposed to _protect_ you. Seems to me they’d be able to protect themselves along the way.”

“Maybe… maybe you’re right,” she admitted.

“Of _course_ I’m right,” I smiled. “Come on, give it to me.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

She handed over the necklace.

“Now lift up your hair and turn around.”

She did as I asked, and I secured the string of beads around her neck. “There. Now, let me see.”

She turned around again and looked into my eyes. “Well? What do you think?”

“It might not exactly _match,_ ” I laughed. “But I don’t think that really matters, does it?”

She shook her head. “Guess not.” She closed her eyes and ran the pads of her fingers over the beads. “Mom…”

I smiled at her, and for a moment, tried to recall my own parents. This attempt was, of course, futile, but I tried all the same.

Her eyes snapped open and she clapped her hands together. “Okay! Let’s go exploring!”

I nodded. “As you wish, Lady Anya.”

She laughed and pulled me out the door. We ran down the hallway to the inn’s front door, where she stopped and looked at me again.

“I really can’t thank you enough for picking this up,” she said softly. “Honestly.”

“Honestly, it’s all right,” I said. “Come on—I saw a café that might be nice for brunch.”

We left the inn and looked around at all the hustle and bustle in the streets. People swarmed everywhere, no one had any elbow room.

“Looks busy,” she speculated. “Like we could get separated easily.”

“You’re right,” I nodded. “Let’s hope we can _get_ to that café.” I scanned the wall of people for a break that we could wedge ourselves into.

“And it’s only the day _before_ the tournament,” Anya said. “Just think about what these streets’ll look like tomorrow.”

“I’d rather not,” I chuckled.

“Hey, I see a spot!” she said quickly. “Come on!” She grabbed my hand and led me into the crowd. We wove our way through the dense crowd of people, at last reaching the café.

“Wow, it’s even hard to _breathe_ out there,” Anya sighed, letting go of my hand and straightening out her dress. “This _is_ the place, right?”

“It is,” I confirmed. “Let’s sit down and check out the menu, shall we?”

We selected a table by a vast window, the view picturesque: ships sailing in from all over on the calm sea against a strikingly blue sky. It really was fascinating.

“So, you have any idea what you’re going to get?” she asked.

I shrugged. “No, not yet. I suppose—”

I felt the end of my ponytail being tugged on, and turned around to look at who or what was doing it. A baby, no older than a year, had a handful of my hair gripped tightly in her little hand, and she was having a blast pulling on it.

The man seated next to her, who I assumed was her father, looked over at her. “Yuna!” he scolded. The girl released my hair and looked up at him.

“Yuna, you can’t grab other people’s hair like that!” he continued. “Honey, can you take her to your side?” The woman seated across from the child nodded, and brought her over to sit next to her.

“Sorry about that,” he apologized to me. “She’ll be turning one soon, she doesn’t know any better.”

“I understand,” I assured him. “Here to celebrate?”

“Of course,” he smiled. “Who isn’t?”

“Well, _we’re_ here because she promised someone we would be,” I remarked, gesturing at Anya.

“Hey!” she called.

I chuckled. “It’s kind of a long story.”

“It’s all right,” he said. “My name’s Braska, by the way.”

“Auron. Nice to meet you.” I shook his hand.

“Is this your wife?” he asked, nodding at Anya.

“She’s my summoner,” I explained.

“I am Anastasia, of Besaid Island,” she greeted him. “Though I prefer to go by Anya. It’s very nice to meet you, Braska.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” he said. “Forgive my assumption, but you two _did_ stumble in with entwined hands.”

Anya laughed. “I suppose we did, didn’t we?”

“I was afraid I’d lose her in the crowd,” I defended.

“I share your fear, to some extent,” he said, casting a glance at his wife and child. “Except, of course, none of us are going to defeat Sin any time soon!”

“Well, we still have quite a ways to go,” Anya added. “If we can make it through these crowds. I mean, if my head weren’t attached, I’d probably lose it in this clutter—and someone would probably pick it up and use it as a blitzball.”

We all shared a laugh. Even baby Yuna contributed a high-pitched giggle.

“So, Auron, where are your seats?” Braska inquired.

“Summoner’s box,” I replied.

“Oh, right,” Braska said. “It’s been far too long since I’ve been here.”

“It’s fine,” Anya grinned. “You three are welcome to sit with us, if you like. I’m sure everyone else wouldn’t mind a few extra bodies up there.”

“Really? Thank you, Lady Anya,” Braska said excitedly. “It would be my pleasure.” He looked at his wife. “What do you think, Mara?”

“That would be lovely,” she said, smiling sweetly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Anya replied, returning her sunny expression.


	4. Blitz

Anya had me up bright and early the next day so we could watch the boats as they docked.

“I want to be there when the Kilika Beasts arrive,” she explained as we left the inn and headed out toward the docks.

“Anya… may I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Why did you save him?”

“Auron!” she sounded appalled. “Any sensible being would have done _something_ to help!”

“That’s not what I meant,” I said, shaking my head. “Why… mm, never mind, I can’t phrase this properly.”

“Try,” she said through gritted teeth.

I hesitated. “Why… do you care so much?”

“I’m on a journey that will end with me giving my life for the people of Spira and you’re asking me why I care so much about them?”

“No, that’s not it either,” I said quickly. She shot me a puzzled glance, then shrugged as we joined a cluster of people by Dock 2, where the Kilika Beasts’ ship would be docking momentarily.

The truth was, I was a little jealous of this Leeson guy. Why did she feel she needed to be here for him? Did she _see_ something in him?

 _That’s preposterous,_ I told myself. _First of all, the man just lost his family. Second, she said she wanted to see all of Spira, which means we probably would have wound up in Luca sooner or later anyway. Third, she’s going on a journey to defeat Sin, which means she’s unlikely to become involved in any long-term attachments, anyway. I’m being ridiculous._

“Auron?” Anya asked from beside me. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” I replied. “Just… contemplative.”

“What are you contemplating?”

“Many things,” I said absently. “Things I don’t really care to list at the moment.”

“Well, if you ever _do_ care to list them, I’ll never be far,” she said, smiling a little.

I grinned back. “I know. Thank you, Anya.”

She looked a bit surprised, maybe confused as to why I had thanked her. I just wanted her to stay with me, and when she said she would, she alleviated some of my jealous feelings, as absurd as that sounded.

“Hey, look, the boat’s docking,” I said, averting her attention.

“Great!” she exclaimed.

“And here, at Dock 2, we have the Kilika Beasts!” Jimma, one of the announcers, said over the city-wide speaker. “High Summoner Ohalland is probably cheering from the Farplane.”

“No doubt about it, Jimma,” replied Bobba, the other emcee.

The Beasts walked down the ramp to the group of people on the dock, waving and signing an autograph here or there. I spotted Leeson, and although much of my jealous feeling had dissipated, enough still lingered to make me half hope he would not see us.

Of course, that was the moment he looked our way.

“Lady Anya!” he called, walking over to us and presenting us with the prayer. “Hello.”

 “Hi, Leeson,” she replied, returning the prayer. “Are you feeling better?”

“Much,” he nodded. “And the temple said they wouldn’t take any actions against my transgression, that they would pray for me instead, which is good. I don’t know what came over me back there. I was just…”

“I understand,” Anya nodded. “It is easy to allow despair to grasp you, but you must fight it off. If you don’t, it’s almost like Sin winning again, like it is taking another life.

“I won’t let it,” he said determinedly. “I promise.”

“Hey, Leeson, get your behind over here!” one of the other blitzers called.

“Well, looks like I should get going,” he said. “Cheer for me.”

“Will do,” Anya nodded, grinning.

“Oh, and lady summoner?”

“Yes?”

Leeson took her hand and kissed it. I balled my hand into a fist. He had the nerve—?

“Good luck on your pilgrimage,” he said quietly.

“I have Sir Auron—he won’t let anything happen to me,” she assured him. “Now go on: we both have places to be.”

“All right,” Leeson nodded, releasing her hand. “See ya!”

Anya waved goodbye to him as a group of people came rushing past us.

“Grand Maester Mika’s boat just arrived!” one of them shouted.

“I’ve been waiting to see him for _years!_ ” Another one piped up.

“Well, Auron,” Anya said. “I think we should go see him too.”

“All right.”

“Are you sure _you’re_ all right?”

“Hm?” I noticed my jaw was tightly clenched and released it. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“Well, for the last couple minutes, you’ve been acting rather… odd,” she concluded.

“I’m fine,” I repeated. “Come on, he’s at Dock 6. Stay close,” I reminded her, taking her hand as we headed for the dock.

“If you say so,” she mumbled as we wove through the crowd. We reached the dense mass of people crowded into the dock just as one of the maesters was walking down the ramp.

“That’s Lord Jyscal, isn’t it?” she asked me.

“Yes, the leader of the Guado and Maester of Yevon,” I replied.

Maester Jyscal turned around and presented a very elegant prayer to the ramp, at the top of which Grand Maester Mika now stood. The entire crowd—myself included—rushed to follow Lord Jyscal’s example.

“Thank you, thank you,” Maester Mika said as we all straightened up. “I am certain we will see a spectacular showcase of talent today from each of our teams!”

Lord Jyscal led him through the crowds and to his special seat in the stadium.

“Guess we’d better follow,” Anya said.

“I’m with you.”

 

* * *

 

 After pushing past a plethora of people, we finally met up with Braska, Mara, and Yuna inside the summoner’s box.

“Hey,” Braska greeted. “I was beginning to wonder if you’d ditched us.”

“Never!” Anya laughed, letting go of my hand and sitting next to Mara and Yuna. I slipped past them and sat by Braska, at one edge of the box.

“So, you think the Goers are going to win?” Braska inquired.

“That would make it three years in a row, correct?” I asked.

“Indeed,” Braska nodded.

“The first game of the tournament will now commence!” Bobba announced over the loudspeaker. “The Al Bhed Psyches versus our very own Luca Goers! This should prove to be an intense game, folks.”

Everyone in the stadium focused their attention on the large, clear sphere in the center of the ring of seats that began to fill with water, the three jets within it shooting the liquid gracefully into the sphere. The audience erupted into a cheer as the match began.

 

* * *

 

 “And that takes us to halftime!” declared Bobba over the speakers. “Al Bhed Psyches six, Luca Goers three. This one could be a bit difficult to turn around, but it’s still anybody’s game!”

“Well, I’m parched,” Braska sighed. “I think I’ll go get some water. Would you like anything, Mara?”

“I’ll take a bottle of water, thanks.” She smiled up at him.

“I’m pretty thirsty myself,” Anya said, beginning to get out of her seat. “I think I’ll—”

“I’ll get you anything you like,” I volunteered. “Just sit down. What does the lady desire?”

“Just some water,” she laughed. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, of course,” I confirmed. “Just let me take care of you, okay?”

She nodded. “Thank you, Auron.”

“My pleasure.”

Braska and I left the box and headed for the concession stand where there was—not surprisingly—an extremely long line.

“If only summoners and guardians got priority _here,_ ” I chuckled.

“Yeah, we wish,” Braska laughed.

As we stood in line, inching forward every couple minutes, I thought again about Anya and Leeson. Just thinking their names together made me angry. I knew such thoughts were discouraged, and it was pointless to think them anyway, but something—

“Auron, is something wrong?”

“Hm?” I realized I had clenched my fist again. I relaxed my arm and attempted to shrug it off. “No, nothing’s wrong.”

“Sure?”

I nodded.

“If you insist.”

I had a feeling that I could trust Braska, so I decided I had to ask. “Braska?”

“Yes?”

“How…” I hesitated, considering my phrasing. “How do you think a guardian is supposed to feel about his summoner?”

He thought for a moment. “Well, I suppose he should want to do anything to protect her.”

“That’s it?”

“What answer were you looking for?”

“Something else,” I replied. “I just keep getting these… _feelings._ I mean, yes, I want to protect her, at all costs. I’ve known her for two days and I do. But… there was this one time on the ferry to Kilika where she was being assaulted by two sailors. I took care of one of them, but the other got close enough to touch her—and he did.”

“What happened?”

“He was just drunk, looking to beat someone up. Got his hands on her shoulders, tried to make it so she couldn’t move, but she’s quite adept with this kni—dagger,” I corrected myself, “she carries around. I wasn’t just concerned for her safety, however: I was flooded with _rage,_ Braska. All I wanted to do was run him through with my sword! And then, just a little while ago, at the docks, she was speaking with a man we met in Kilika. I had a bad feeling about him from the start. The way he looked at her—”

“Was probably all in your head,” Braska interrupted.

“Pardon?”

“It sounds to me like you have romantic feelings for Lady Anya,” he said bluntly. “I think you were jealous.”

I _had_ been jealous, but…

“No, I can’t,” I denied. “It is completely unprofessional.”

“I have seen plenty of summoner-guardian relationships,” he said. “There were a few such couples back there in the box.”

“Well… what if I _do_ have feelings for her?” I wondered aloud. Our friendship had been blossoming, but perhaps there _was_ more to it, as I had feared. Those times I blushed when she looked at me, when we had to sleep in the same bed… and I was so happy when she told me she’d never be far away…

“How do you feel when you look at her?” Braska inquired. “What happens?”

“I feel like…” I wondered how to put it into words. I wondered if there were even words to put it into. “I feel like I never have before. I feel like something is just… _right,_ ” I said. “I suppose I don’t really know how to describe it otherwise.”

“You most _definitely_  have feelings for her,” Braska concluded. “It’s clear as crystal.”

“But it’s only been two days!” I argued.

“ _I_ knew in two days,” Braska replied. “I knew Mara was the one. We were married after three days, and just over a year later, Yuna was born.”

I felt my face becoming warm. “So what should I do?”

“I recommend you keep your feelings to yourself,” he suggested. “You do not know if she shares your mindset. If you admitted it and she didn’t, she’d distance herself from you, and you would not be able to do your duty as her guardian effectively.” He looked me square in the eyes. “Guard your emotions, then guard your summoner.”

“Guard my emotions…” I repeated in a low murmur. “Hm.”

We got our beverages and returned to Anya, Mara, and Yuna, just before the second half was to begin. Looking at Anya confirmed it: my heart was doing back flips as I handed her the bottle of water, our fingers grazing in the process.

“Thank you, Auron.”

I resumed my seat next to her. “Any time.”

 

* * *

 

 “So, where are you two off to now?” Braska inquired the following day as we stood on a platform at the edge of Luca overlooking the ocean.

“Down the Mi’ihen Highroad to Djose,” Anya replied. “And from there to the Moonflow.”

“You haven’t been to Bevelle yet then,” he concluded. “Maybe we’ll see you when you get there.”

“Definitely,” Anya grinned. “We’ll be sure to stop by.”

“Great,” Mara said, tickling Yuna. “We’ll be expecting you.”

Anya nodded. “Goodbye!” She began to walk off toward the Highroad as I shook Braska’s hand.

“Farewell. And remember what we talked about,” he added under his breath. “Guard your emotions.”

“I will.” I began to follow after Anya. “Take care.”

I caught up with her and we walked at a relatively leisurely pace down the Mi’ihen Highroad toward Djose.

“It’s a long walk,” I told her. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Absolutely,” she replied. “We stocked up back in Luca, didn’t we?”

I nodded. “That we did.”

“And you have the pack?”

“Yes.”

“Then we should be all set. Oh—you _did_ remember to throw my cloak into the bag, didn’t you?”

“Right after you asked me to,” I confirmed.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

We continued on in silence, my thoughts all centered around her. I felt a burning sensation in my left hand that shot all the way up and down my arm: I longed to hold her hand, just as I had back in Luca. I wanted to ask her if she had feelings for me. I… I just wanted to talk to her.

“So,” I said, without really meaning to.

“Yes?”

“Did… uh… did you enjoy the tournament?” I stammered, firing off the first question that came to mind.

“It was really fun,” she replied with a smile. “I’m so glad we went. And I think you made a new friend, unless I’m quite mistaken.”

“Oh, no, not at all,” I refuted. “Braska’s a very polite and friendly man. You and Mara seemed to get along well, too, and Yuna adored you.”

“You think so?”

“Absolutely,” I insisted. “If I hadn’t known better, I would have thought you were her mother, the way she looked at you. It was just like she acted around Mara.”

Her grin widened. “You give me too much credit. But thank you, Auron.” She looked off into the distance. “I… I used to wonder what it would be like to have children. Well, sometimes I still do. I have since I was fairly young. Until I officially became a summoner, I actually _planned_ on getting married, having children of my own someday.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm,” she nodded. “You sound surprised.”

“Not really,” I said, shaking my head. “It’s just… you had so much planned, didn’t you? And all from when you were young…”

“I had a lot of time to think, and many paths I could have chosen to walk, but in the end, I selected this one.”

“Why?”

“For my parents, for everyone who has been hurt by Sin… for all of Spira,” she replied. “It _is_ kind of a lonely path, especially compared to others, but I do what I do with no regrets.”

“I’m here, am I not?” I asked. “You’re never alone, Anya. Ever. Remember that.”

“I will,” she nodded. “Thank you, Auron.”

“My pleasure.”

“So, what path did you see _yourself_ walking?”

“Hm?”

“Come on,” she laughed. “You must have made plans for your future too, at some point in your life. What path did you think you’d end up taking?”

“This one,” I answered. “Well, maybe not this pilgrimage, but the path of Yevon. The temple is all I’ve ever known. To be honest, I was hoping that accompanying you might show my superiors I was ready for a promotion, and they might make me second-in-command at the Besaid temple, or even send me to Bevelle.”

“You never thought about taking a wife, having children?”

“My focus was always my training, my studies,” I explained. “Although warrior monks are permitted to marry once they reached a certain rank, I’ve never considered it.”

“No one ever made you think about it?”

“This is the first time I’ve ever really thought about it,” I admitted truthfully. “Seeing as you brought it up.”

“So you’ve never been in love?”

I shook my head. “And you have?”

“I know… that I’d know if I was in love,” she said, a hint of wisdom in her voice. “But no, I’ve never actually been in love before.”

“That surprises me,” I said without thinking.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I…” I wasn’t able to stall for time due to the fiends that came leaping from the tall grass framing the path.

Anya sighed. “I’d hoped we could avoid these.”

“Looks like hoping didn’t work,” I said as I unsheathed my sword. “You ready?”

She nodded. “Bing ‘em on.”

The fiends facing us were a helm of some sort, a purple lupine dubbed a Mi’ihen Fang after the Highroad, and a Flame Flan. The flan acted first, casting a fire spell at Anya. I ran at it with my sword, swinging and hitting, but it seemed unfazed.

“What?” I asked no one in particular.

“Those things are almost immune to physical attacks,” Anya explained. “It takes magic to defeat them. Watch and learn.” She held her hand at her chest, her gaze locked on the flan. She then lifted her arm above her head and thrust it downward, and the flan was shaken by spine-chilling ice. Its body spread out before breaking into pyreflies.

“Nice one,” I complimented, taking aim at the helm.

“Don’t mention it,” she said, charging up another spell, this one aimed at the lupine.

I ran at the helm and ran it through with my blade, finishing it off easily, but the lupine got to Anya before she could get to it. It bit her arm, and she shuddered with pain. It retreated and she burned it with a fire spell, its body going limp with a helpless whimper, but she did not look so well. She was unable to stand up straight as the Mi’ihen Fang’s body dissolved into pyreflies. I ran over to help her.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“I think it poisoned me,” she said, shuddering again. “It wasn’t a very strong shot of venom, but it was enough.”

I began to panic. Poison? Would it kill her? What could I do? Was there a rest area around here somewhere where I could take her?

“Auron, don’t look so distressed,” Anya chuckled weakly. “We brought some antidotes. Here, give me the bag.”

I shrugged it off and gave it to her. She opened it and pulled out a vial of lime-colored liquid, tossing it into the air. The vial disappeared, the liquid turning to mist and coating her with it. She shook out her hair before shooting me a grin. “See? All better.”

“Why didn’t _I_ think of that?” I asked myself as we continued down the Highroad.

“So, anything else I should know about the past of my guardian?” she asked.

I shot her a look.

“We’ve still got a while before we hit the Travel Agency, so we might as well make use of the time.”

“What is there to know?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “Well… did you have a… mate, for lack of better terms, before you left with me?”

“Would I have left with you if I did?”

“ _Would_ you?”

I shook my head. “No. To both questions. Fraternization in the temple does happen, but it is strongly discouraged, and I’ve always believed that it was a distraction, anyway.”

“And why were you so against opening up to me?”

“I wasn’t—”

“Oh, don’t even go there,” she warned. “You’re reserved, and I understand that. But it _is_ okay to let people in. Yes, you might risk getting hurt, but without those people, you’ll lead a pretty lonely life.” She paused for a moment. “Auron…” she stopped and put her hand on my shoulder. “Let _me_ in. Please?”

 _If you only knew,_ I thought. “You don’t have to be so sentimental. What do you want to know?”

She smiled and we began to chat. With every word she said, I felt like I was losing more and more of my inhibitions: I felt my feelings growing.


	5. She is the Sunset

“And that was when I knew I was going to be a summoner,” Anya finished as we came up to the Travel Agency. “Hey, wait a minute—how did we start talking about _me?_ ”

I smirked. “Eye for an eye. You asked me something personal, I got to ask you something personal.”

“Well then, I have another question for you, Sir Auron.”

“And what would that be?”

“Want to ride a chocobo?” She gestured toward a large, circular corral holding three of the large, yellow birds.

“Oh, why not?” I sighed, following her to the attendant.

After some negotiation, Anya convinced the attendant to let us to rent a chocobo for a fraction of the normal price. I allowed her to take the reins first, and held onto her waist as she guided the chocobo around the Agency, then further down the path. We ended up on the Oldroad, a road that chocobos played on and the Crusaders sometimes used to train. As of that moment, however, the road was vacant save for us and our chocobo.

“It’s quite pretty here in the evening,” Anya observed, looking at the flora that surrounded us.

“I agree,” I nodded. “Would you like to switch here?”

She shot me a look. “ _Switch?_ ”

“I think it’s my turn to drive!”

She sighed. “All right, fine.” She smiled at me as she slid off. I scooted up in the saddle and helped her get back on behind me.

“Hey Auron?”

“Yes?”

A devilish grin spread across her face. “Make him run.”

“Roger!”

I prompted the chocobo to run and steered him all the way back to the Travel Agency. We were laughing as I slid off the saddle and helped her down.

“Whoa!” In the process of climbing down, her boot had caught one of the stirrups, and she fell into my arms. I held her tightly while she found her footing.

“Are you all right?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she assured me, stepping back from me a little and looking up into my eyes. “Thanks for catching me.”

“I’m your guardian. It is my duty.”

“Oh, you don’t have to be so formal about it,” she chuckled. “Just say ‘you’re welcome’ next time, hm?”

I grinned. “As you wish.”

Without letting go of me, she looked over her shoulder and out over the water, which was ablaze with the light of the setting sun.

“At the risk of sounding repetitive,” she breathed. “It’s so beautiful.”

“That it is,” I agreed. We stood there for a few moments just watching the sunset, our arms still locked together. This moment was perfect.

“Auron?”

“Yes?”

“Might I ask you something subjective… perhaps even personal?”

“Ask away, my lady.”

She hesitated briefly. “Do you think you’ll know what love feels like when you find it?”

I looked down at her. “Hm?”

“Love,” she repeated. “Do you think you’ll know when you feel it?”

“Maybe,” I shrugged. “I might, I suppose. Why do you ask?”

“I didn’t know what it felt like,” she explained. “You’re a little older than I am. I know you’re not allowed to take a partner, and you don’t ‘fraternize,’ but I figured that wouldn’t stop you from feeling it. I just thought you might know.”

I knew what Braska had told me, but my heart won over my head. My emotions had officially taken down any walls that I might have attempted to put up, and my words came gushing from my mouth before I could give them a second thought.

“Maybe it feels like _this._ ”

She stepped back and looked at me, a veil of confusion over her face. “Do you mean… like staring at a sunset?”

“Um… y-yes,” I stammered, regretting my words the instant I had seen her expression. “Like looking at a sunset. All you can see, for miles around, is beauty, and somehow you feel like you could stare at it for all time. And no matter how many times you look at it, you’re always enchanted. I think… it might feel like that.”

“Oh,” she said. “Yes, I—”

“You sound surprised.”

“I… well, I thought you meant something else.”

“Did you _want_ —?”

“Ssh,” she hushed. “If you’d meant something else, you would have said it.” She smiled. “That was rather poetic, you know.”

“I was trying to sound that way,” I lied. “For whatever reason, I just… feel like I have to be poetic around you.”

“You know you don’t have to be, right?”

“Maybe I like it,” I chuckled.

“Well, maybe I like it too,” she said. “Now come on, we’d better get some sleep.” She patted my chest. “That was a pretty long road—you must be tired too.”

“I am,” I confirmed, “but I’ll be in in a moment. You can go reserve the rooms, if you wish.”

“I’d much rather sleep in the same room as you,” she argued. “I feel… safer that way.”

“Whatever you want,” I said. “Take the pack, the gil is in the pouch inside it.”

“Gotcha,” she said, taking the bag from my back. “Don’t be too long, okay?”

I nodded. “I won’t.”

She went inside the Agency while I continued to stare out into the sunset. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that love was kind of like looking at a sunset… and the more certain I became that Anya was _my_ sunset.

I just didn’t know whether or not I was hers.

I lingered for a moment more before going into the Agency. The Al Bhed woman at the front desk informed me that Anya and I had been assigned to room four, and then mentioned something very interesting.

“She’s fluent in our language,” she said. “She arranged the whole thing in Al Bhed after she saw my eyes.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “Very refreshing. If you need anything, just give me a holler—my name’s Sori. _Hela du saad oui._ ”

“Pardon?”

She smiled. “It means ‘nice to meet you.’”

“Oh. Nice to meet you as well.” I gave her a quick smile before joining Anya in our room.

“Hey there, Mr. Philosophical,” Anya chuckled.

“Hey,” I returned. “You know, you never told me you knew Al Bhed.”

“I feared you’d frown upon it, as would Yevon,” she said. “My mother’s brother married an Al Bhed woman. I stayed with them for a while, so naturally I picked up a few phrases.”

“According to the woman at the desk, you picked up much more than just ‘a few phrases,’” I laughed.

“Maybe.”

“That’s quite impressive, you know,” I said. “Would you mind… maybe saying something else?”

“Well…” she thought for a moment. “ _Cusadrehk amca._ ”

“What does that mean?”

“‘Something else.’”

I laughed. “How did I not see that coming?”

“I have no idea,” she said, laughing with me. “But I _do_ know that I’m bushed—let’s get some sleep.”

“Sounds like a plan,” I nodded. “So, how do you say ‘good night’ in Al Bhed?”

“ _Kuut hekrd,_ ” she replied.

“Well… _that_ to you too.”

She smiled. “ _Kuut hekrd,_ Auron. _Cfaad tnaysc._ ”

“And that one?”

“Sweet dreams.”

I returned her grin. “You too.”

I closed my eyes and began to drift off, but I thought I heard her breathe something else. It sounded like “E mooja wee” so I was fairly certain it was Al Bhed, but I couldn’t really make it out. It was quickly forgotten as I fell into a deep slumber.

 

* * *

 

 “Hey, you know what I just realized?” I asked as we walked further down the Mi’ihen Highroad after leaving Djose.

“What?” Anya replied.

“You haven’t shown me your other two aeons.”

“You want to see them?”

“I’d love to.”

“Well, maybe if we wait for a f—”

A fiend called an Ochu came charging out of the grass at us, cutting her off. Its vine-like appendages writhed in anticipation of a fight, and the fluids inside its mouth increased, as though it was preparing for a meal.

“Fiend,” she finished with a sigh.

“Well, looks like I’m not going to have to wait long,” I said, staring at the monster.

“Step back—it’s about to get hot,” she said, smirking and readying her summoning rod.

I gave her space and watched to see what she would do.

“Here goes,” she murmured. The Ochu and I both watched as she spun the rod around 360 degrees, a drop of fire falling from the end. It spread, creating a large ring around her, as Anya dropped to one knee and placed her hand in the center of the circle. A slight motion of her arm prompted the circle to rise, drawing up a cell with bars of flame containing a giant creature: the aeon. It broke the cell, Anya landing on its shoulder as it planted its feet firmly on the ground. She slid off its shoulder and ran to stand just behind it as it roared out its battle cry.

She glanced over her shoulder and motioned for me to come forward. I approached with caution.

“Is… is that the aeon?” I asked quietly.

“Yes, he is,” she confirmed.

“How do you know its— _his_ —gender?”

“First of all, he told me when I communicated with the fayth at the temple,” she explained. “But secondly, didn’t you hear the fayth singing back in Kilika? The voice was obviously male.”

“Hm,” I nodded. “So… what do we do now?”

“Stand back and watch.”

I did as advised. The aeon sent a couple fireballs at the Ochu before bracing himself, then creating a gigantic sphere of fire and entrapping the fiend within it. He raised it up into the air, then pulled a chunk of ground from the rest of it and flung it at the creature. The rock shattered and the ball of flame dissipated as the Ochu crashed to the ground, lifeless.

“Wow,” I managed as Anya ran up to the triumphant aeon, who was unleashing a roar of victory.

“Thank you, Ifrit,” she said, patting his arm. “You may leave now.”

It looked at her, nuzzled her cheek, then burst into flame and vanished.

“Dramatic exit,” she chuckled.

“Wow,” I repeated. “You know his name?”

“‘The faith joins with the summoner and together they receive the aeon,’” she replied, quoting one of the teachings. “I learn a good deal about them when I meet them, when I join with them, and they also explore my thoughts, my past. They must know that I’m worthy, but intelligent summoners know that this communication really works both ways: as they explore my mind, I can explore theirs.”

“Fascinating,” I awed as we continued down the road. “That’s remarkable! I never learned anything about that in my own studies.”

“Maybe you would have, eventually,” she shrugged. “Or maybe you would’ve had to be a summoner to know—or at least talk to one.”

“Possible,” I nodded. “But still, that summoning, that power… I was completely dumbstruck.”

“And it looked even more mesmerizing against the twilight, didn’t it?” she asked, scanning the road ahead.

“Mm.” I looked between her and the road for a few seconds, trying to ascertain what she was looking at, before I finally just asked. “Are you looking for something?”

“No, not really,” she said. “I just noticed we were coming up on the Moonflow, and that it’s almost night, and, well…”

“You want to stay the night there?”

“I would very much like to, yes,” she confirmed. “And then we can watch all the pyreflies dance at night, and gaze at the moonlilies, and maybe even go for a midnight dip in the water. It’s very pleasant, believe me.”

“I don’t doubt it,” I replied. “Who did you live with when you lived here?”

“My grandmother, Neena.”

“Will we be staying with her?”

Anya shook her head. “No, I’m afraid not.”

“Did you two have a falling out, or…?” I trailed off when I realized what the reason she moved must have been.

“She died in her sleep,” Anya informed me, probably taking my sudden lack of words to mean I had figured out that her grandmother had passed on. “She was the one who taught me about sendings after I told her I wanted to be a summoner. She was one herself once, until she met my grandfather,” she explained. “She told me that she had accepted death, but she wouldn’t leave until I sent her away properly.”

“And did you?”

“Of course,” she nodded.

“How did you know she approved?”

“I could almost feel her guiding me,” she replied. “And when I had finished it, a little breeze blew over the water, sweeping up some moonlily petals in it. It blew into my face, caressing my cheeks and leaving me with the scent I associated with my grandmother: she always loved moonlilies, and she was around them so much that she began to smell like them.” She inhaled deeply. “Now, whenever I see or smell them, I think of her… and I think I can smell them from here.”

“How beautiful,” I noted genuinely, taking a couple sniffs of the air myself. “I don’t smell anything.”

“Trained nose,” she smiled, tapping her finger on the tip of her nose. “But come on—my story needs a chapter titled ‘Return to the Moonflow.’”


	6. Return to the Moonflow

We had just finished pitching our tent off the shore of the river when the pyreflies started swarming.

“Auron, are you watching?”

“Intently.”

I stood next to her as the pyreflies flooded over the water, some perching atop the petals of the moonlilies while others wove in and out of the water. The entire river glowed brightly in pastel hues and the air was filled with the sound of pyreflies… except this sound was different. Typically, pyreflies were accompanied by a sorrowful sound, as if the souls they had come from were wailing, crying: this sound, however, was soothing, and almost happy. It was extraordinary to watch them dancing in and on top of the river.

“This is beautiful,” I breathed, my gaze still affixed to the illuminated river.

“I know,” Anya nodded. “I could watch this every night for the rest of my life and never grow tired of it.”

I hummed my agreement. We both stared at the spectacle before us for a moment more before she spoke again.

“Well, it’s swim time!”

“In the middle of _this?_ ”

She laughed. “Well, they do this all night—when did you expect we’d go swimming?”

“Morning?”

“Wrong,” she said, shedding her white cloak to reveal a white strapless swimsuit with plum trim. “Come on, the water’s pretty warm here.”

“But I don’t have a—”

“Then take off everything but your drawers,” she shrugged, stepping up to the water’s edge. “Hey guys. Remember me?”

The pyreflies spun around in a circle and sent some moonlily petals up into the air, which brushed her cheeks as they blew past her.

“I knew you would,” she grinned. She dove into the river, the pyreflies parting for her. Her head popped back up a few seconds later, and she wiped the water from her eyes.

“Come on, Auron!”

I shrugged off my red cloak and slipped out of my boots and shirt, following her into the river, which really was quite warm.

“This _is_ nice,” I observed, wading over to her.

“Of course it is,” she said. “Now come on, get your face wet or I’ll have to do it for you.”

“What do you—?”

“Time’s up!” she exclaimed, splashing me.

“Hey, not fair, you didn’t give me time!” I protested.

“I gave you enough time to duck.”

We splashed each other a few times before we heard some noise coming from a few yards away. Anya stood inches from me as we both turned our heads in the direction of the laughter. A young girl with an older lady were splashing around and having a blast.

“Do you know—?” I began, looking at Anya. I cut myself off when I saw that she was smiling sadly and tears were slipping down her cheeks.

“Anya?”

“That’s my grandmother, and me when I was younger,” she explained. “We played here a lot.”

“Then it’s just a memory?”

She nodded. “Must be the pyreflies.”

I swallowed. “Come here.”

She stepped closer to me and we wrapped each other in a tight embrace. She cried into my chest and I held her securely in my arms.

“Auron?” she said softly after a moment of silence.

“Yes?”

“When you said ‘maybe it feels like this,’ back at the Mi’ihen Travel Agency… you didn’t mean a sunset, did you?”

I was caught off guard. “Hm?”

“You didn’t mean that you thought love felt like looking at a sunset, correct?” she clarified. “You meant it felt like… like what you were feeling. Like what _I_ was feeling.”

We pulled away from each other a little bit, but only enough to look into each others’ eyes.

“Do you mean you…” I trailed off.

She nodded. “It seemed like this would be the right time to tell you. And besides, Mara told me I should.”

“That’s interesting, because Braska told _me_ I shouldn’t say _anything._ ”

“Did he now?”

“Yes,” I nodded. “He said, ‘Guard your emotions, then guard your summoner.’ I thought it was so improper of me, to feel what I was feeling… and I’ve always believed that a man of my station—of any station—should be chaste, but…”

“You’re human, Auron,” Anya breathed. “Humans feel things. I wouldn’t ask you for more than you were willing to give.” She looked down. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Anya, it’s not you, I promise,” I said. “I’ve lived by this inner code all my life, but… but this journey, with you…” I gently lifted her head up, meeting her eyes. “You change everything.”

“Auron…”

Slowly, uncertainly, I closed the distance between us. Our lips grazed slightly before I tightened my grip on her and kissed her properly. She ran her fingers through my damp hair and held onto me. She pulled back only to have me rein her in again and embrace her more passionately still. As we kissed, a tingling sensation shot from my lips and my racing heart through my bones and blood until it felt as though the only things I could feel were Anya’s lips against mine and my heart crashing against my ribs. I had been content with my life in the temple, but I had never known bliss until this moment. Bliss was her. Bliss was _this_. And although I didn’t quite want to admit it to myself, I had no doubt in my mind that this was love.

She pulled back just enough to look into my eyes. I stroked her cheek as she spoke.

“I’d always wondered what it felt like,” she whispered. “And it’s everything I’d imagined it was, everything I wanted it to be, and more.”

“I’m glad,” I murmured.

“Auron… I have to ask,” she said, stepping back suddenly and taking my hands in hers. “Are you sure about this?”

I looked down. “Truly, I… I’m not sure, but… how can I deny these feelings now?” I squeezed her hands. “Life at the temple seems so _bland_ compared to this.”

“Okay.” She leaned her head against mine, our foreheads touching. “Will you… will you be all right? After everything… not just with the temples… I wouldn’t want to…”

“I’ll deal with that then.”

“‘Deal with it?’”

“Warrior monks of my rank aren’t permitted to marry, but they _do_ have… relationships,” I said. “Despite what the temples might tell you. We haven’t done anything the temple can excommunicate me for yet.” _Even if I never believed I’d feel this way._

“And if I… after I defeat Sin? What about you?”

“I’ll follow you to the Farplane,” I replied determinedly.

“Auron, no,” she protested. “You must go on living. And besides, didn’t you tell me you’ve always dreamed of a Spira without Sin? Don’t you want to see that?”

“I do, but I want to see it with _you,_ ” I insisted. “I’d fight a thousand Sins if I could do it with you beside me.” I kissed the top of her head. “A world without you… I don’t even want to think about it. At least… no sooner than I must.”

“Okay,” she said quietly. “I won’t make you think about it then.” She paused. “We should probably dry off and get to bed, huh?”

“Yeah, probably.”

Fingers intertwined, we left the water and headed for our tent. Her eyes were alight with joy as she looked at me.

“I knew there was a reason I had a good feeling about coming back here.”

I grinned. “Me too.”

She ducked into the tent as a breeze blew moonlily petals past me. I turned to watch them fly over the glassy surface of the water, but they instead swirled around the feet of a spirit. Surprised, I looked up at her face: it was the woman I had seen playing with young Anya in the river, her grandmother Neena. She was looking at me and smiling as the petals encircled her, and again a breeze blew past. I could hear very faint words whispered in it:

“Thank you for making her happy. Treat her well.”

I nodded. “I will.”

Neena nodded back before her image faded and the petals dropped into the water.

Anya poked her head out of the tent. “Hey, who’re you talking to?”

“No one,” I replied, shaking my head.

“Well, are you coming in or not?”

“Sorry,” I apologized.

“I know it’s pretty, but don’t take too long,” she advised. “We have to get going pretty early.”

“I’ll be in in a sec,” I promised.

“Good.” Anya retreated back into the tent.

I looked back out to where the petals had fallen to the water. “I promise, I’ll keep her safe,” I added to Neena softly, even though she had gone. With the scent of moonlilies lingering in my nose, I went into the tent to prepare for slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownie points to anyone who spotted the Dragon Age dialogue cameo. ;)


	7. Meet the Parents

I looked out over the water and the overcast sky as we rode the shoopuf to the other side of the Moonflow. My arm was around Anya’s shoulders, and her hand rested on my leg.

“So… does this mean we’re together now?” I inquired.

She shot me a quizzical look. “Why do you ask?”

“Well after last night, and that kiss, I figured…” I laughed nervously. “I’m sorry. I’ve never done this before; I don’t really know how it’s supposed to work.”

“I’m no better!” she insisted.

“So, are we… a couple?”

“Auron,” she began, taking my hand in hers. “I think maybe we were from that first day, back in Besaid.” She leaned upward and kissed me.

We sat together in the cart on the shoopuf’s back for a few more minutes before it arrived on the opposite bank. I helped her onto and off of the lift and we began to walk toward Guadosalam.

“We’ll be able to visit the Farplane in Guadosalam,” she said as we walked down the path, trees towering over us on either side. “At least, I know I’m going to. Do you want to come in with me?”

“I… I’m not sure,” I answered.

“You’d be able to see your parents,” she noted. “It wouldn’t really be the same as meeting them, but you could at least see what they looked like.”

“You think they’d really appear if I don’t know what they looked like?”

She nodded. “I believe that there are peoples’ souls there—parts of them, at the very least. Enough to create an image. I think they’ll come. So, will you be accompanying me, Sir Auron?”

“I’m not sure,” I repeated. “I mean, I’ve gone without knowing for so long… I don’t know what I’d do…”

She put her hand on my shoulder. “I’ll be right beside you. And then you can meet _my_ parents, too.”

I smiled. “Well then… I suppose I will.”

“Great.” She slipped her hand down my arm to my hand and clasped it. “I’m glad.”

 

* * *

 

Before long we reached the entrance to Guadosalam. We touched the healing sphere at the inn, then started toward the manor at the far end of the city to introduce ourselves to Lord Jyscal. It had not been my idea: Anya said we should, to be respectful.

“Greetings, summoner!” a deep voice exclaimed from our left. We turned to look for the source, finding a fairly short and stout Guado looking at us.

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Anya said politely.

“I am Tromell, assistant to Lord Jyscal,” the Guado said, bowing deeply. “What brings you to Guadosalam? Most summoners just continue on through, perhaps stopping at the shop.”

“I regret to inform you that I am not staying long,” she said. “But I’d like to meet Lord Jyscal, if he is not too busy. I feel it is only proper, as we’ll be visiting the Farplane before we depart.”

“Actually, you’ve come at quite a good time,” he said. “Lord Jyscal has some leisure time at the moment. I’m sure he will be honored to meet and converse with you. I will let him know you are here. Please, come inside the manor.”

I looked over at her, and she nodded at me, smiling. We followed Tromell through the grand double doors of the manor, and he showed us to a room where enough food to satisfy every Crusader in Spira was laid out over multiple white-clothed tables.

“I shall go inform Lord Jyscal that we have company,” Tromell said, bowing to us. “Please, help yourselves to food and drink in the meantime.” He exited the manor, leaving us alone.

“He seems nice enough,” Anya commented, sitting down on one of the cushioned benches on the perimeter of the room.

“I have a bad feeling,” I murmured, sitting beside her.

“Ssh!”

“Not about him,” I clarified. “I just have a bad feeling.”

“Mm,” she nodded. “I… I know what you mean.”

“You too?”

Another nod.

“Well, it matters not—I’ll protect you from anything. I promise. I will never let you fall.” I kissed the side of her head, and she took my hand.

“I know.”

We sat in silence for a few minutes before the doors opened and Lord Jyscal walked into the room. We both stood and presented him with Yevon’s prayer.

“Thank you,” he said, returning the prayer. “I am pleased to have you stopping by: it is so nice to actually converse with a summoner.”

“I thank you, Lord Jyscal,” Anya said. “I am the summoner Anastasia, of Besaid Island, and this is my guardian, Sir Auron. I just felt it was appropriate to ourselves to you before we approached the Farplane.”

“I appreciate it, truly,” Jyscal said. “I think it is—”

“Father!” a fairly high-pitched voice called from the hall. Lord Jyscal looked over in the direction of the double doors as a moderately tall boy who looked maybe twelve walked into the room. Like Jyscal, his hair was a shade of blue, but he looked slightly different from him, as well—different from all the rest of the Guado, actually.

“Seymour?” Jyscal inquired, looking at the boy.

“Father, I have returned from—” he cut off when he saw us. “Oh, you are entertaining. I shall wait, then.”

“Nonsense,” Jyscal said, waving his hand dismissively. “Please, come in. Lady Anastasia, this is my son, Seymour. Seymour, I would like to introduce you to Lady Anastasia and Sir Auron.”

“Hello there, Seymour,” Anya said, smiling at him. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well,” he said, presenting her with a very elegant version of the prayer. I could not help but notice that my bad feeling intensified when he walked into the room. I made sure I could feel the warmth of Anya’s skin against mine: I would not let anything happen to her.

“Father, if I may borrow you a moment?” Seymour asked, implying that he wanted to speak to his father outside.

“Certainly, my son,” he said. He turned to us and bowed. “I beg your pardon, my lady.”

“Go ahead,” she said, smiling genuinely. “Family first.”

“Thank you.” Jyscal left the room after his son.

“I think I’ve discovered the reason I had that feeling,” I murmured to her.

“Later, later!” she urged quietly.

“When?”

“Just not now,” she said as Lord Jyscal came back into the room.

“I apologize for the disruption,” he said. “My son usually spends his time elsewhere, coming back to Guadosalam once every few months. He just wanted to tell me he was home.”

“I’m sorry we disrupted your reunion then,” I said.

“Really, it’s no trouble at all,” Lord Jyscal assured us. “I truly am glad that you stopped by, but I’m sure you must be in a hurry, so I will let you get on with your pilgrimage. Please, let me know if there is anything I can do for you while you are in Guadosalam.”

“We will,” she said. “And it’s been an honor meeting you, Lord Jyscal. I admire the bond you’re fostering between the humans and the Guado: it’s really a step in the right direction, I think.”

“I am glad you support it,” Jyscal grinned. “I do what I can.”

“Well, I hope to talk to you again,” Anya said as all three of us left the manor.

“As do I,” Jyscal said, giving us the prayer once more. “And my lady?” He grinned. “Good luck.”

“Thank you, Lord Jyscal,” Anya replied, nodding her head. She turned to me. “Shall we?”

“Yes,” I agreed. With one final bow to Lord Jyscal, we headed up the path to the Farplane. I took her hand as we approached it.

“May I speak now?” I inquired on the steps up to the Farplane.

“Yes,” she said. We sat on the steps, our hands still clasped. “What was it?”

“Seymour,” I replied. “I don’t know what it was about him, he just… I wanted to draw my blade then and there.”

“Did you?” she asked. “But he’s only a child!”

“I don’t care. It felt like he was a threat.”

“Well, we won’t have to deal with him again, so let’s just go, shall we?” Anya asked, standing up and pulling me up with her. “To the Farplane?”

“To the Farplane,” I nodded. We entered, and what I saw before me was astounding.

We were surrounded by wispy clouds, tinted pink. Below the platform on which we stood, there were many waterfalls and a little floating island full to bursting with vibrantly-colored flowers. The sky looked like sunset, and there was a giant orb that seemed as if it was directly across from me; despite this, I couldn’t tell if it was a moon or a sun. Beyond the platform lie and endless body of water, darkness just above the horizon, as if it faded into night.

“Whoa,” I breathed, taking everything in. “This is… whoa.”

“Whoa indeed,” Anya nodded, looking around with me. “It’s so beautiful. My mom must love it here.”

Just as she finished speaking, an image of someone appeared at the edge of the platform. Awestruck, Anya let go of my hand and walked over to it slowly, as if she couldn’t quite believe her eyes.

“Mom?” she asked. The image just floated there. “I know… I know I can’t really interact with you or anything,” she said, looking down. “I’m just… I’m just so happy to see you again, I…” She put her face in her hands, and I could hear her sobbing softly. I walked up to her quietly, unsure whether or not to speak. I looked at her for a moment before taking one of her hands in my own and giving her a sympathetic glance. She nodded at me, and looked back to her mother. The image of a man appeared beside her.

“Mom, Dad, this is Auron,” she told them. “He’s my guardian. I’m a summoner now. Maybe Grandma told you… but he’s going to keep me safe on my pilgrimage,” she explained, her tears slowing.

I waved at the floating images, and even though they weren’t, I could almost feel them looking at me. “Hello,” I said. “I’ll keep your daughter safe. She is the world to me.”

“You see?” she said, smiling. “You know, Auron and I care about each other deeply… and I… I…” she looked at me. “I know you’d like him.”

“Anya…” I murmured, looking at her. Her eyes were glazed over again, and I took her in my arms.

“Auron, I miss them so much,” she whispered into my shoulder. I could only hold her tightly. “I never even knew them, but I…”

“I know, I know,” I said, stroking her hair. It was all I could do—what else could I really have said?

“So,” she said after a moment, pulling back from my shoulder. “How about we meet _your_ parents now?”

“My parents…”

I looked down. I had always had this image of my parents in my head, of them being loving and good and happy together… but what if it turned out they were nothing like that?

“Auron, look.”

I followed her gaze to the edge of the platform, where the images of two people floated. The man was serious looking, with tufts of gray hair at his temples. The woman was beautiful, and had a serene face.

“My parents?” I asked, looking at the images. “This is who they were?”

“Must have been,” she nodded. “They look good. You look quite a bit like your father, you know.”

“Minus the gray hair,” I chuckled.

“Well, I think I might see one or two strands…” she smirked, pulling a little at my ponytail.

“Wait, what?!” I exclaimed, putting my hands over my head. “Impossible!”

She laughed whole-heartedly. “Most definitely.” She began to walk away.

“Hey!” I began to chase after her, and we ran around the Farplane for a while. I finally caught up to her and held her in my arms, the mood between us suddenly much more romantic.

“Gray hair? Really?”

She smiled. “It suits you. And even if it didn’t…” she caressed my cheek. “You’re always handsome, gray hair or no gray hair.”

“And I will never compare to you.” I leaned down slightly and kissed her before I noticed more movement out of the corner of my eye. My parents were still floating at the edge of the platform. Anya and I both turned around to face them, and it looked almost as if they were… smiling and holding hands. I mimicked them.

“Mom, Dad,” I began, looking between them. “This is the summoner I’m guarding. Her name is Anya, and she… she is the sunlight.”

“Your son gives me too much credit,” she informed them, blushing.

“Actually, he doesn’t give you enough.”

“He’s a real sweetheart,” she smiled.

“I wish you could really meet her,” I said, looking into their eyes. “I know you’d love her as much as I do.”

“Thanks, Auron,” she said, squeezing my hand.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I continued to gaze at my parents. “I wish you could be here to see me now. I wonder…” I hesitated. “I wonder what you’d think of me.”

“I’m sure they’d be very proud of you,” Anya assured me, placing her other hand tenderly on my shoulder. “I don’t see how they couldn’t be.”

“You really think so?”

“Absolutely.” She kissed my cheek.

“Well, then…” I looked over at her, and my parents’ images faded away. “Shall we head for the Thunder Plains?”

Anya nodded. “Yes, let’s.”

We turned away from the platform and headed back along the path into Guadosalam. Tromell greeted us at the doors.

“Will you be departing, m’lady summoner?” he inquired.

“We will,” Anya confirmed. “Thank you so much for your hospitality.”

“Oh, you are quite welcome,” he said with a deep bow. “We Guado all wish you well on your jouney, summoner. I know Lord Jyscal sees great promise in you.”

“ _Lord Jyscal_ sees promise in _me?_ ” she asked, surprised.

“Indeed, my lady,” Tromell said.

“Please tell him that I am deeply honored,” she said, giving the Guado the prayer. “I shall do my best to defeat Sin.”

“Thank you, my lady,” he said, stepping aside so we could pass through. We bought a few last-minute supplies at the shop, and then with my hand firmly grasping hers, we left Guadosalam for the Thunder Plains.


	8. Rest

We stopped at the Travel Agency in the middle of the Gandof Thunder Plains to rest for a while. Anya sat in the room we had rented for a few hours and looked out the window.

“Are you all right, Lady Anya?” I asked.

“I’m fine, Auron,” she assured me. “I’m just… thinking.”

“About what?”

“Nothing in particular.” She kicked her foot a few times. “I love thunderstorms.”

“You do?”

“Mmhmm.” She beckoned to me to sit beside her on the bench beneath the window. I complied, and we both gazed out at the pouring rain and watched the thunderbolts shoot across the dark sky. “I don’t know what it is about them.”

“Did you like the rain back in Besaid?”

“Of course I did,” she nodded. “There was always a rainbow afterward, remember?”

I smiled. “Of course.”

“But it never rained like this, when it _did_ rain,” she continued. “No thunder, no lightning. Just that gentle rain.”

“I found it soothing,” I said. “I used to sit in the garden under the open pagoda in its center and read scriptures, or I’d train. It was quite pleasant.”

“Hm,” she nodded. “That does seem like something you’d do.” She rested her head on my shoulder. “Auron?”

“Yes?”

She closed her eyes. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For opening up to me. I’m glad you found a way to trust me.”

“Of course I would,” I said. “How could I not?”

“I mean, before that night at the Moonflow,” she clarified. “You opened up to me, when you probably haven’t trusted much of anyone for a long time.”

“Well, the monks and the nuns,” I recalled. “But for a long time, most of them were of a higher rank than I was. It was expected that I should trust them—or at least do whatever they told me to do.”

She chuckled. “Hey—who was it that told you about me in the first place?”

“Kinoc,” I replied. “I must admit, I got kind of mad at him before we left.”

“Why’s that?”

“He kept calling you attractive, making jokes about how wanted to seduce you. He said he wished he would have learned to be a little more adept with a katana so _he_ could have been your guardian.”

She laughed uncomfortably. “Is he always like this?”

“Kinoc, he… he can be a bit of an annoyance when he starts making all his jokes, but overall, I think he’s a good person.”

“The only one you’ve trusted voluntarily until me?”

I tapped the tip of my nose. “That is correct.”

“Hm.”

“What?”

“It’s just interesting, is all.”

“Any particular reason?”

“No, not really,” she said through a yawn. “Man, I’m bushed. Mind if I take a nap?”

“Not at all.”

“You want to lay down with me?”

“Sure.”

We both walked over to the bed and pulled the covers up over us.

“As beautiful as thunderstorms are,” she yawned again. “They almost always put me to sleep.”

I stroked her hair. “Well, sleep. I’ll be right here.”

“If you’re tired—”

“I’d much rather keep an eye on you,” I informed her.

“Suit yourself,” she shrugged. “Good night, Auron.”

“Sweet dreams.” I kissed the side of her head.

 

* * *

 

“Auron? Au-ron?”

I opened my eyes and looked around. “Did I fall asleep?”

Anya laughed from beside me on the bed. “Yes you did.”

“Must’ve been the rain,” I said, sitting up.

“Wait.”

“Wait?”

“Lay back down.”

“What?”

“Just do it.”

“Okay then.” I laid back again, and she placed her hand on my chest. She looked at me, her eyes shining with some emotion that I could not quite decipher.

“Is everything okay?” I asked.

“Ssh.” She kissed me softly. “I was half asleep an hour ago. I just wanted to lay here with you for a while, that’s all.”

“We really should get going, you know.”

“I know, I know,” she nodded. “I just… I just… oh, never mind.”

“What?”

“I’ve been thinking.”

“About?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Oh, thanks.”

She chuckled and began to stroke my hair. “It’s nothing, really. Just a fantasy.”

“What kind of fantasy?”

“One that will never happen.”

“Hence the ‘fantasy’ bit,” I said. “What were you thinking?”

“About something you said back at the Moonflow.”

“Did I say something wrong?” I asked quickly.

“No, no, it’s not that,” she assured me. “It just started with something you said at the Moonflow. Something sweet,” she added.

“What did I say?”

“That you wanted to be with me in a world without Sin,” she said. “Part of the reason I decided to become a summoner, that I decided against settling down, was that I didn’t want to risk losing my family to Sin—or having my child end up like me.”

“Anya…”

“I thought my mind was made up, but…” she sighed. “I want to defeat Sin. Maybe if I defeat it, families won’t have to fear losing their children, or their parents. But being with you has made me think about all the things I won’t get to do.”

“I…” I stumbled over my words, unsure of what to say. “I never meant to—”

She propped herself up on one of her elbows and looked into my eyes. “I know, but you’re making sacrifices here, too.”

“Sacrifices?”

“Mm… maybe breaking the rules is a better phrase,” she admitted. “My point is that, even though I’m thinking about all of this, and I’m sad that I can’t have it… I’m grateful for what I do have. I’m glad that I know what it feels like to be with someone who cares about me the way you do.” She kissed my cheek. “No one—not even Sin—can ever take that away from me.”

I looked up at her. I wished there was something I could do or say. I heard her words, but something in her eyes said that she would keep dreaming of the things she would never have.

Anya looked out the window. “We should probably get going,” she sighed. “We’ve got a job to do.”

“If you want to stay longer…”

She shook her head. “No, I think I’ve rested enough for now. Come on, Sir Auron,” she put on a smile. “Let’s go.”


	9. Imagine

After trekking across the second half of the Thunder Plains, we reached Macalania Woods. We dried ourselves off a little bit and began our trip through the trees.

“I think we should sleep here tonight,” Anya said, looking up at the trees and the brightly colored orbs nestled between their branches. “It’s so beautiful.”

“It is,” I agreed, taking her hand.

“I didn’t visit the woods when I lived in Macalania,” she sighed. “I just… want to stay here for a while. Since I’ll never be…”

“That’s fine,” I assured her. “We’ll stay here as long as you like. We can even come _back_ after we get the aeons from Macalania Temple and the Palace of St. Bevelle, if you wish.”

“Oh, Auron, I’d _love_ that!” she exclaimed, her eyes alight with happiness. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” I replied. “Well, shall we?”

“We shall.”

Hand in hand, we continued through the twists and turns of the path winding through the woods, until we came to a place where the path went three other ways.

“Well, I believe that is the rainbow road,” she said, pointing to one of the offshoots. “And that way leads to the Travel Agency.”

“What about the other one?”

“No idea.”

“Want to find out?”

“Sir Auron, I think we have no choice but to find out.”

We followed the mystery path, brushing aside some branches as we did. We came upon a shallow lake with a tree at the back of it, a small waterfall on either side.

“This is so amazing,” she breathed, taking off her boots and stepping into the water. “Did you know that this is what spheres are made of?”

“Is it?” I asked, bending over and touching it with my fingers. It was just a little thicker than water, pleasantly cool to the touch, and tinted slightly blue. “So, do you suppose peoples’ memories are recorded in this as is?”

“It’s not impossible,” she mused. “Come on, take your shoes off—this stuff feels really neat underfoot.”

“All right then,” I agreed, taking off my shoes and putting them next to hers. I stepped into the water and over the vines and exposed roots of the tree. “Well hey, you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right,” she laughed. She walked over to me and held my hands in hers. “I want it to record the memory of _this._ ”

“This?”

“This feeling,” she said dreamily. “Because it’s so perfect.”

“Hm,” I nodded. I leaned in and kissed her gently while she held me close.

“Lady Anya,” I murmured following the embrace.

“Yes, Sir Auron?”

“Why don’t you imagine?”

She shot me a confused glance. “Imagine what?”

“That we have the life you dream of, just for tonight,” I suggested. “That there’s no Sin. Your duty is done, and I can marry. Maybe no children yet, but we’re together, for the rest of our lives.”

“Forever,” she corrected.

“Forever,” I nodded. “We’re alone, no one will judge.”

“Well… okay,” she nodded. “Let’s do it.” She walked around a moment. “So… what do married people _do?_ ”

“I… I hadn’t really thought of that,” I chuckled.

“Neither did I,” she smiled, putting her arms around my shoulders. “Well… I know _one_ thing they do.”

“And what’s that? Aside from…” I kissed her tenderly.

“Okay, two things,” she chuckled. She looked deep into my eyes, and I could feel the connection, the one I always felt when we looked at each other. “I… I know that they tell each other how they feel.”

“And how do you feel?”

“I love you, Auron.”

I pulled back a little. “What?”

“ _What_ what?” she asked. “You asked.”

“I…” I’d never said it. I’d never _heard_ it. It was a completely overwhelming feeling. And me? In love? That was an entirely foreign concept to me. But every moment spent with Anya, every rush of emotion I’d had, could only be one thing. “I love you too.”

“Auron…” she stepped closer to me and took my hands. “I know you’ve had a lot taken away from you. I know that there hasn’t really been anyone in your life to love you, and you haven’t needed that emotion. You haven’t needed to let anyone in. But you let _me_ in, Auron, and you’re safe. You’ll always be safe.” She held me close. “I’ll never leave you. Not really. I love you.”

I returned her embrace, and I realized that I was crying. “I love you, as well, Lady Anya.”

She leaned up to kiss me, and I felt tears on her cheeks as well as mine.

“Hey, quit crying!” she laughed.

“You first!”

She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Firsts for both of us, I guess, hm?”

I nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“You’ve done nothing to apologize for,” she said, waving her hand dismissively. “Sorry I rushed you into it.”

“You didn’t,” I said. “Really, you didn’t. I do love you. I’ve just… well, like you said. I’ve never had to tell anyone that before because I’ve never really loved anyone before. It’s just… different.”

There was a moment of silence before she spoke.

“Thank you, Auron,” she said, stroking my hair. “Thank you for keeping me safe. All of me.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” I smiled, followed by another lapse in speech. “So… know of anything else that married people do?”

“Well…” she kissed my cheek and lingered there to whisper in my ear. “You’re not going to like it.”

“Why not? What could I possibly not like about being married to you?”

“It’s breaking the rules.”

“Which we’ve already broken _how_ many times?”

“This is true,” she nodded. “Well, can’t hurt to show you.”

“Show me?”

She kissed me, gently at first, but then with a growing urgency. Suavely, she undid the belt holding my cloak together, and it fell to the ground with a soft thud.

“Lady Anya?” I breathed, our lips still so close I was speaking into her mouth.

She pulled back and looked at me, her big, chocolate eyes shining. “You asked.”

It was against the rules. In fact, it was more against the rules than anything we had done thus far. The temples looked down on it, and it had been against the personal code I’d been living by for years. But when I looked at her, I could not make myself care about rules, or even my code. There was only us, and the world was only as big as the space between our bodies. There was no Yevon, no temples, no pilgrimage, no Sin—just us.

“I did ask,” I nodded. I leaned into her, kissing her again, and fiddling with the cords that held her cloak to her. My fingers fumbled awkwardly. “Sorry,” I said nervously. “I’m new to this.”

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “So am I.” She kissed my cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” I replied. “Always.”


	10. The Question

We slept together that night next to the tree, waking up to the sun glinting prettily off the orbs in the treetops and the spring beside us sparkling in the light.

“It’s even beautiful here in the morning,” she murmured as she pulled on her cloak. “I could stay here forever.”

“Mm,” I nodded, stepping into my shoes. “So, what’s our plan?”

“We’re closest to Macalania Temple,” she said, slipping a dagger into one of her boots. “I think we should go there first. After that, we’ll double back through the woods and hit Bevelle.”

“All in one day?”

She smiled and nodded. “If you’re up to it.”

“Feeling ambitious, are we?”

“More like… invincible,” she said.

“Do you think… do you think they’ll shun us at the temples?” I asked.

She took my hand as I adjusted the weight of the pack on my back. “We’ll be okay, Auron. And anyway, it’s the fayth who decide whether or not our journey continues: let them judge us, not the priests.”

I nodded. “I suppose.” I still hadn’t _technically_ done anything that was against the rules. Frowned upon, certainly, but nothing I’d be excommunicated for. Even so, setting foot in a temple again was going to be just a little uncomfortable after the night before.

“Well then, let’s go,” she said, leading me from the secluded area and out of the woods. We grabbed some breakfast and a few supplies at the Macalania Travel Agency before trekking the insanely cold and long road to Macalania Temple.

“It’s freezing,” she said through chattering teeth, as we tried to huddle close together for warmth.

“Uh-huh,” I agreed.

“I’ve heard it’s even c-colder on Gagazet,” she said.

“Sounds like fun,” I sighed, wondering how well my sarcasm carried through the cold. “Is it usually like this?”

“There’s not usually so much wind and snow,” she replied, attempting to pull her cloak closed against the bluster. “It’s usually quite docile, and the sn-snow sparkles in the sunlight.”

“Let’s hope it’s more like that after we’re done at the temple,” I said, a shiver running down my spine. “Are we almost there?”

“It’s just ahead,” she said, taking her hand from her cloak momentarily and pointing to it. I glimpsed spires ahead before putting my head down again, in a futile attempt to shield my eyes from the snow.

 

* * *

 

When we walked out of the temple, completely braced for the freezing snowstorm that had battered us on our journey up, we were met with the sun and sparkling snow that Anya had described on our earlier trek.

“This is more like it,” she said, looking around at the snowdrifts and icicles. “This is what I remember.”

“That’s good,” I nodded. “Now at least we won’t have to worry about the wind sweeping us away.”

“That we won’t,” she agreed. “So, on to Bevelle?”

“On to Bevelle,” I confirmed, more confident since our incident-free visit to Macalania’s temple.

We backtracked along the path and through the woods via the sparkling rainbow road, which wove through the treetops.

“This road is so amazing,” she awed, looking down at the road. “I mean, look at it! I can see right through it, and yet, I feel so… safe.”

“I know what you mean,” I said. “It is spectacular. But I’m learning, more and more every day, that Spira is full of wonders, many of them unknown.”

“Like?”

“Aeons, summonings… and then, of course, _you,_ ” I grinned.

“Do you know how cheesy that is?” she laughed.

“I’m well aware,” I informed her with a chuckle.

“Good,” she smiled. “But it’s okay. I go for cheesy.”

“I am also aware of that.”

“Hey! You didn’t have to say it like _that!_ ”

“Didn’t I?”

“No!”

I laughed. “You are wonderful, Lady Anya.”

“Why thank you, Sir Auron.”

We walked on in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just taking in the view from the treetops, drastically different from that on the ground.

“Auron, didn’t Braska say that he, Mara, and Yuna live in Bevelle?”

I thought about it a moment. “He did, come to think of it,” I observed. “Wow, how could I have forgotten already?”

“A lot’s happened in the last few days,” she said, laying a hand on my shoulder. “I don’t fault you for it.”

“Well, _I_ fault me for it,” I said. “This never gets back to Braska when we see them, okay?”

“Okay…” she said with a smirk.

“You won’t tell him.”

“Nope.”

“Not a word.”

“I promise, Auron,” she laughed. “I’m just kidding around.”

“All right, then,” I sighed. “Let’s just get to Bevelle.”

We stepped off the rainbow path and headed left, through some trees and past a large, deep lake.

“So that’s the lake,” Anya murmured. “When we come back, we should stay here.”

“If you will it, it shall be done,” I told her.

“Oh stop, you’re making me sound superior or something,” she laughed. “I mean, it’s cute and all, but in small doses.”

“I don’t give it to you in small doses?” I inquired as we moved on to the bridge to Bevelle.

“Eh,” she shrugged. “Sometimes.”

“I’ll watch my tongue, then.”

“My thanks.”

We shared a laugh as we emerged onto one of the bustling streets.

“I wonder where it is that Braska and Mara live,” Anya wondered. “And I wonder why they picked Bevelle.”

“It’s a very big city, lots of culture,” I observed.

“Yes, but at the same time, I don’t know that this is the ideal place to raise a child,” she said.

“I assume that means you have an ideal place in mind?”

“Kilika,” she said casually. Her eyes widened, and she looked at me. “Er… not that I… I mean…” she sighed. “It’s just so quiet, and peaceful. I love the little huts on the water. And the temple is wonderful.” She ran a lock of her hair through her fingers. “I haven’t thought about actually raising a family there though. Not until—”

“Sir Auron? Lady Anya?” called a voice from behind us. We turned to see Braska walking briskly in our direction.

“Braska!” I exclaimed. I walked up to him and shook his hand. “How have you been?”

“Not bad, not bad at all,” he said. “And the two of you? How has the pilgrimage been going? Anything exciting?”

“You have no idea,” Anya laughed. “We have so much to catch up on. Is Mara with you?”

He shook his head. “She’s at home with Yuna. Actually, let’s go there—I’m sure she wouldn’t mind some last-minute guests, since it’s you two.”

“Splendid,” Anya grinned. “Lead the way, Braska!”

He nodded, mirroring her expression. “Yes, ma’am!”

Braska led us through the seemingly endless maze of tall buildings with aplomb as Anya and I gazed up at their dizzying heights.

“So many buildings,” she awed. “Did you ever get lost?”

Braska chuckled. “At first, yes, but it’s a simple layout once you get to know the city.”

“I think we’ll stick with you for a while,” I said as we approached a fairly small home.

“That’s quite all right,” Braska assured us, opening the door. “Mara, we’re home!”

“‘We?’” Mara’s voice called from another room. “Who’s ‘we?’”

“Hello, Mara!” Anya called. “Do you mind having some impromptu dinner guests?”

“Lady Anya?” Mara walked into the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. “Oh my goodness, it _is_ you!” She tossed the towel down on a table and gave Anya a tight hug. “You’re safe!”

“Thanks to Auron,” she said, glancing over at me and smiling.

“She gives me too much credit,” I said, waving my hand dismissively.

“Anyway,” Mara said, interrupting her embrace with Anya to shake my hand. “I’m going to go get Yuna from the living room. Please, take a seat, make yourselves at home. We have so much to catch up on.”

“Yes, we do,” Anya nodded, throwing me another glance.

“Lady Anya, why don’t you go with Mara?” Braska suggested. “I’d like to speak with Auron for a moment.”

“Sure,” Anya shrugged. “Show me the way, Mara.”

Mara shot her husband a confused look before leading Anya from the front room. Braska sat down on a sofa.

“So, Auron, how are things going?” he asked. “Did you follow my advice?”

“I did…” I hesitated. “For a while.”

Braska raised an eyebrow at me. “‘For a while?’”

“Until the night we came to the Moonflow,” I told him, sitting on the other side of the sofa. “Then, we were swimming in the water with the pyreflies, and she said… she told me that she loved me.”

“Really?” he asked, both his eyebrows high on his forehead.

“Well, she didn’t put it exactly that way, but that was the general idea, yes,” I nodded. “We… we kissed for the first time that night. It was just about the most amazing thing I’d ever experienced, to that point.” I recalled the night, clear as if it had happened yesterday.

“To that point?”

“Braska…” I hesitated, unsure of whether or not I even wanted to go through with what I wanted to ask him. “How terrible a person would I be if I asked her to—”

“Look who’s up!” Mara proclaimed, coming back into the room holding little Yuna. She smiled widely at me, her eyes, one green and one blue, sparkling and bright.

“Hello, Yuna,” I greeted, waving at her. I thought for a moment, then rose from the sofa. “Mara, would you mind if I held her?”

Anya and Braska looked at me, surprised, but Mara seemed unfazed.

“Absolutely,” she said, handing Yuna to me. I held her on my hip, and she giggled cheerfully. I glanced over at Anya, who was beaming at the sight of me holding her.

“It looks natural,” she said softly, walking over to me.

“So, let’s chat,” Mara said, sitting in an armchair across from the sofa as I resumed my seat, shifting Yuna to my knee, and Anya took up a place next to me. “Anya’s told me some very interesting news.”

“She did, did she?” I asked, looking at her. She winked and drew a halo over her head with her finger.

“She took my advice,” Mara smiled. “And told me how it happened. I’m really happy for you two.”

“Aww, thanks,” Anya said, taking my hand. “But I feel so… oh, what’s the word… illegal? I suppose that would be it. Since Auron technically isn’t supposed to take a partner or anything…”

“Technically, he hasn’t quite taken a partner,” Braska noted. “But I understand.”

“Exactly,” Anya nodded. “And I can’t imagine what it’s going to be like when I go off to fight Sin…”

“Let’s not think about that now,” Mara encouraged.

“Yes,” Braska agreed. “In its stead, how about we contemplate the question Auron was going to ask me?”

“You were going to ask something?” Anya asked.

“Before you came in, yes.”

“Well, go on,” Anya encouraged.

“Actually, it’s kind of a guy question,” I admitted. “No offense, Lady Anya.”

“None taken,” she said. “I’ll just… go freshen up in the restroom. Would a five-minute absence suffice?”

“I think so,” I nodded. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” She kissed my cheek before getting up and heading for the bathroom. I handed Yuna over to Braska and took a deep breath.

“So? What is it?” Braska asked. “Is something wrong?”

“No… not really…” I was not quite sure how to ask it. “Braska… how awful of a person—of a _guardian_ —of a _Yevon warrior_ —would I be if I asked Anya to quit her pilgrimage and marry me?”

“Marry you?” Braska repeated as Mara gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

“I think you should do it!” she exclaimed a moment later.

“Really?” I inquired.

“Absolutely!” she said enthusiastically.

“Mara’s Al Bhed,” Braska explained. “They’re quite against summoners going on their pilgrimages and sacrificing themselves to defeat Sin, when it just keeps coming back.”

“Oh,” I said slowly, with a nod.

“Does that change your opinion of me, Sir Auron?”

“Not at all,” I assured her. “In fact, it helps to hear that. And you, Braska?”

“I think that you should do whatever your gut tells you to do,” Braska advised. “But be aware of the repercussions.”

“Braska knows something of this situation,” Mara said. “He was practicing to become a summoner—even had an aeon—when we met. When Yevon found out he was married, they were initially overjoyed—you know, that’s how they react for summoners—” I nodded. “But then they discovered his wife was Al Bhed, and he was excommunicated.”

I looked back on my life at the temple, at the code I’d created for myself. I had taken my duties seriously, far more than any other person committed to the temple. Daily life at the Besaid temple seemed monotonous compared to the life I could have with Anya, and if I wasn’t at the temple, then my code was irrelevant. I’d started to realize that I wanted her company, and the life I was discovering, more than I wanted to serve the temple.

“I’ll shun Yevon for the rest of time if it means she can be my wife,” I said softly. “Should I ask her, though? Would she even consider it?”

“You know her best,” Mara said. “What do you think?”

“I believe she’d think about it,” I said, somewhat confidently. “I really do.”

“Then by all means,” Braska said, giving me a reassuring smile. “Ask. We’re behind you.”

“All three of us,” Mara said, waving at Yuna, who clapped and laughed.

“Then I will,” I said with absolution. “Tonight. Oh, speaking of which, might you happen to have a spare room here?”

“Yes, we do,” Mara nodded. “It’s going to become Yuna’s room soon, so forgive the purple paint and boxed up baby furniture, but there is a bed in there at the moment.”

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you like,” Braska informed me.

Down the hall, a door opened and Anya walked back into the room.

“All good?” she asked.

“Yes,” I said, standing up and walking over to her. “Where’s that room, Mara?”

“Next to the bathroom,” she said. “You can go on and set up your things in there, if you like. I’m going to go check on dinner.”

“Great,” I said. “Thank you both for letting us stay here.”

“It’s our pleasure,” Braska said. “As long as you don’t mind waking up to a screaming child every so often.”

“I think we can live with that,” Anya laughed. “Thanks again.”

Anya and I went off to the room, which was painted a very soft lavender.

“It’s so nice,” she said, sitting down on the bed. “I’m glad we’re staying here.” She looked at me. “How long do you want to stay?”

“As long as you want to stay,” I told her. “It’s all up to you.”

“Well, I’m thinking that tomorrow, Braska, you, and I will go up to the temple, and then… then I guess we’ll play it by ear.”

“All right,” I nodded, removing my shoes and sword and setting them next to the pack.

“Auron?”

“Yes?”

“What was so important that I had to leave the room?”

“I’ll tell you after dinner,” I said. “I promise. It’s not bad.”

“Well, that’s… good,” she sighed, walking over to me. “You had me worried you were going to tell me you never wanted to see me again or something.”

“No, not at all!” I said quickly. “It’s just about the opposite.”

“Again, good.” She kissed my cheek. “Now, how about we go out to the kitchen and see if Mara needs any help?”

“All right,” I nodded, taking her hand. “Let’s go.”


	11. The Answer

Anya and I placed our plates in the kitchen sink after we had wrapped up dinner.

“That was delicious, Mara, thank you!” Anya said, wiping off her lips with a napkin.

“Family recipe,” Mara beamed. “Thanks for helping with it.”

“Not a problem,” I assured her, rinsing my dish. “It’s really the least we can do to repay you.”

Anya yawned. “Well, Auron, shall we head off to our room?”

“It’s hardly 8:00,” Braska said, glancing at a clock.

 “It’s been a long day,” Anya said. “But if we can’t sleep, we’ll come back out and watch blitzball or something with you.”

“Sounds good,” Braska said. “Nighty-night!”

“Good night,” she chuckled as we left the kitchen. After we got to our room, I closed the door.

“So… what I had to ask earlier.”

“Yes?”

“I asked…” I hesitated. I was so nervous, afraid she would reject me so thoroughly that we would not be able to journey together any longer. “I asked how awful it would be if I asked you to quit your pilgrimage and marry me.”

She looked at me, wordless.

“Then we can actually _do_ all those things we talked about,” I added quickly, struggling for something to say. “We can have a house in Kilika, a family, everything we’ve longed to have but never thought we could! And I… I’d just leave the service of the temples and train others to be warriors or guardians. Maybe I could help the Crusaders. Come on, Anya, what do you say?”

“I… I think I should think about this,” she replied at last. “I mean, I love you, don’t get me wrong, but—”

“I know, it’s a big change,” I nodded. “Take as much time as you need.”

“I think I need to go for a walk,” she said, walking toward the door.

“Let me come with you,” I insisted quickly.

“I just… need to think,” she said. “I’ll take Mara with me, and we can talk then. I won’t be alone—I’ll be safe, I promise.”

“Okay,” I said, nodding my head. “Take your time, but don’t be so late that I run around Bevelle in a panic, all right?”

She smiled. “All right.”

I hugged her and kissed her cheek. “I love you, Anastasia.”

She hugged me back. “I know. I love you too, Auron.”

Anya left the room as I sat down on the bed. Had I made the right choice? Why did I feel so empty inside? I waited until I heard Anya and Mara exit through the front door before leaving the room myself and wandering over to the living room, where Braska and Yuna were watching the blitzball tournament—or rather, where Braska was reacting passionately to the match as Yuna slept soundly in her playpen. Braska looked over when he noticed that I had walked in.

“So?” Braska asked, turning off the spherescreen. “I saw Anya come in and take Mara outside. What happened?”

“What did she say?”

“That she needed to talk to her. _‘Now.’_ Auron, what’s going on, what happened?”

“She just said she needed to think,” I replied, sitting down next to him. “It’s an upheaval of both of our lives, I know, but…”

“How did she say it?”

“Slowly,” I replied. “With uncertainty. Braska, I’m worried. What if she decides that she wants to go on, but not with me? Who will keep her safe? How will I _live_ with myself?!” I began pacing back and forth across their living room. “Braska… what happens now?”

“I don’t know,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m sorry.”

I sat down next to him. “I should have listened to you, Braska. I should have guarded my emotions. I should have—”

“It’s pointless to dwell now: what’s done is done,” he said. “Come on. We’ll let them talk in private. For now, let’s just watch the game. Don’t worry. I’m sure everything will turn out fine.”

“I hope you’re right,” I murmured as Braska flipped on the spherescreen. “I really do.”

 

* * *

 

About an hour later, Anya and Mara came back into the living room.

“Braska,” Anya said, her gaze affixed to me. “May I speak with _you_ now?”

“Absolutely,” he nodded. He and I exchanged confused looks, and he left the room with her as Mara took his place.

“What happened?” I asked her. “What did you two talk about? Is she distressed?”

“She was… surprised,” Mara said, after some consideration. “She told me she’d been dreaming of the life you put right in front of her, but she’d already chosen the path of a summoner. She just didn’t know what to do. So she figured she’d ask Braska to take her to the temple tonight, where she could pray to the fayth and ask for guidance.”

“So that’s why,” I murmured with a nod. “So… she won’t stop journeying with me, if she decides to continue the pilgrimage?”

“I couldn’t imagine she would want to leave you,” Mara assured me. “Even if she didn’t come right out and say it. I see the way she looks at you. She really loves you, you know.”

“I know,” I said. “I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure. I just hope I didn’t distress her too much.”

“She can handle it,” Mara said, getting up in response to Yuna awakening. “Just breathe. Go to bed—you look exhausted.”

“Worried is more like it,” I mumbled, heading off to my room. I laid on our bed staring at the wall for a while, wondering what she would come back thinking, if she would have her mind made up. I prayed that she would find answers in the temple before I got up. I didn’t know why at first, but I allowed my feet to carry me along. I passed by Mara and Yuna silently and slipped out the front door. I looked around the city: the street lights were just beginning to come on as the sunlight faded, and the crowds on the streets were thinning. I spotted the temple, looming over the rest of the buildings, and headed for it.

Upon reaching the grand structure, I spotted Braska standing outside the door. He seemed to see me too, and tilted his head quizzically.

“Auron? What’re you doing here?”

I didn’t quite know what to say. “I’m her guardian,” I finally choked out. “I should be here.”

He nodded, and I went into the temple. I slipped into the Cloister of Trials, which had already been completed, and found my way to the Chamber of the Fayth. There was a strange but soothing light coming from inside, where the fayth’s statue was waiting for summoners to call upon its power. I also heard Anya’s voice from within it, and it sounded like she was crying. I leaned in to listen closer.

“Please, tell me,” she said softly. “What should I do?”

The fayth’s singing stopped, and for a few minutes, everything was silent. Then, the singing began again, and I heard Anya’s voice once more. Her crying had ceased.

“If you say so,” she said. “That’s what I’ll do. Thank you.”

I assumed that was my cue to leave, so I fled quickly from the Chamber, the Trials, and the temple and ran back to the house. I got back into bed and managed to slow my breathing enough to believably feign slumber before Anya walked into the room.

“Auron, I—” she stopped when she saw my lying on the bed. “Ah,” she continued, softer. “I’ll tell you tomorrow, then.” She kissed the side of my head. “I love you.”

 _I love you too,_ I thought as I felt actual sleep attempting to steal away my consciousness. I waited until she was next to me in our bed before I allowed it to succeed.

 

* * *

 

“Auron?” Anya whispered. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times; the sunlight coming through the window was still soft, which meant it must have been fairly early in the morning. “Auron, are you awake?”

“I am now,” I murmured. “What is it?”

“It’s our turn to talk.”

“Okay.” My heartbeat began to hasten. “What is it?”

“Not here,” she said. “Come on, follow me.”

“What? Where are we—?”

“Trust me.”

I followed her out of the room and out of the house. She led me back to Macalania Woods, to a different location. This seclusion had a tree with a glowing orange orb, as did the other one we had found, but also a deep lake: the one we'd agreed to stay at on our way to the Calm Lands.

“This was where Mara and I talked yesterday,” she explained.

“So,” I said. “What is it you need to tell me?”

“I went to see the fayth last night, as I’m sure you know,” she began. “I prayed to him. When he joined with me to bestow upon me the aeon, he showed me a number of possibilities, things that I could do, and which course of action he thought I should take. What he said… surprised me, to say the very least.”

“What did he show you?”

“You and me continuing our pilgrimage, and a statue of me as High Summoner, for one thing,” she said. “Then, you and me in Kilika, with two children. He let me explore those worlds for a while before showing me Sin. He knows as well as I do that it always comes back, and he wanted to remind me that although the teachings state that there is always a chance it won’t, it has come back every single time… and likely would again.”

“He’s right,” I admitted. “Though Yevon says we can banish Sin with complete atonement… I’m starting to wonder, myself.”

She nodded. “As am I. So, I thought it over, and I came up with my answer. And it feels so right that I’m not sure why I didn’t just say it in the first place. Auron…” she stepped closer to me and took my hands in hers. “I don’t know how we’re going to do this, but let’s do it all the same. Let’s get married, Auron. Let’s get married and have children.”

I was rendered momentarily slack-jawed. “This is what you want?”

“Yes.”

“You are sure?”

“Yes, Auron!” she exclaimed. “Don’t tell me _you’ve_ gotten cold feet!”

“Never,” I said, shaking my head. “I just want you to do what _you_ want, not what I want.”

“I promise you, Auron, this is what I want,” she said, her voice confident and passionate. “Let’s do this.”

“Let’s do this!” I exclaimed, holding her close. “As long as you don’t keep me in suspense like that again—you had me so scared yesterday.”

“I’m sorry about that, I shouldn’t have reacted that way,” she said, rubbing my back in small circles.

“Suspense or not, you had every right to think it over,” I said. “I dropped a pretty big bomb on you. It was a lot to ask, and I know it.”

“But I should have at least told you what was going on,” she insisted. “I think you were probably more stressed than _I_ was for a while there.”

“That part may be true,” I confirmed. “I didn’t know what was going to happen. Part of me tried to convince the rest of me that you were going to be so uncomfortable that you were going to leave me.”

“Auron, I would never leave you,” she said softly. “I love you too much.”

“I’m glad,” I chuckled, pulling back from her just a little. “So, do you think we should go share the news with Braska and Mara?”

“Oh, I think we should,” she nodded. Hand in hand, we found our way back to the house, where Braska, Mara, and Yuna were all awake and eating breakfast.

“Good morning,” Mara greeted. “You’re both looking refreshingly chipper.”

“We are,” Anya smiled.

“What happened?” Braska inquired. “Where are you going from here?”

“Well, we’re thinking of sticking around here for a while…” Anya began.

“After we get married, of course,” I finished.

“Married?!” Mara squealed. “Oh my goodness, congratulations!” She got up and hugged both Anya and me before resuming her seat and attempting to get a restless Yuna to eat some pieces of dry cereal. “That’s so amazing!”

“Congratulations Auron, Lady Anya,” Braska said cordially. “I’m quite glad everything worked out.”

“So are we,” Anya grinned, looking up at me with bright eyes.

“There is one problem, though,” I said, a little more seriously. “We don’t know how we’re going to _get_ married. I would rather not be excommunicated, but to get married, we need—”

“Say no more,” Mara interrupted. “Leave it to me.”

“Really?” Anya asked.

“Trust me,” she said. “I’ve got your back.”


	12. The Palace of St. Bevelle

Anya and I sat on the sofa in Braska and Mara’s living room, watching old blitzball games interrupted here and there by newsflashes of Sin attacks.

“What could they be doing?” she asked, pulling her legs up close to her. “It’s making me nervous.”

“Mm,” I nodded. Braska and Mara had taken Yuna with them when they left, some time ago. It was now deep dusk, very little light bordering the horizon. Mara had said that they would call us “when they were ready,” whatever _that_ meant.

Anya grabbed a remote and began flipping through channels, of which there were only enough to count on one hand. “I wonder if it has anything to do with—”

Just then, a scratchy, static-like sound emitted from an electric blue half-sphere on the table next to the sofa, drawing the attention of both Anya and myself.

“Is this thing on?” Braska’s voice asked. “Hello? Hey, Mara! How in Spira do you work this contraption?!”

“I just told you, Braska!” Mara’s voice said faintly, from a distance.

“Braska, we can hear you,” I shouted, restraining a chuckle.

“Oh,” he said. “Hello, Auron. You don’t have to shout.”

“Same goes,” Anya said, massaging her ears. “I promise, we can hear you fine.”

“Anyway,” Braska said. “We—hey!”

There was a rustling sound, as if the sphere on the other end was being wrestled away from Braska.

“We’re ready for you now!” Mara’s voice chimed in merrily. “Come meet us at the Palace of St. Bevelle.”

“Mara, I’m not really sure that’s the best place for Auron to be right now,” Anya said cautiously.

“It’ll all be fine, trust me,” Mara replied, her voice overflowing with confidence. “Just come meet us outside the temple.”

“If you say so,” Anya shrugged.

“Okay, see you later,” Mara replied. I could almost _hear_ her smile as there was a clicking sound and the connection was severed.

Anya and I exchanged anticipant glances.

“So, to the temple, then?” she asked.

I nodded. “Guess so.”

We left the house and walked through the nearly-vacant Bevelle streets toward the temple.

“I like it when the sky’s like this,” Anya noted.

“Mm,” I agreed. “It’s nice.”

“You just can’t see quite as many stars here in Bevelle,” she continued. “Too many other lights.”

We walked on in silence, both of us wondering what it could possibly be that Mara had called us there for. The street lights seemed to come on as we walked by them, one after the other, as if Spira itself lighting our path to the temple.

It was officially dark when we at last reached the Palace of St. Bevelle, its front doors brightly lit, four people clearly outlined by the light, all of them in white and blue ceremonial-looking clothes.

Anya and I looked at each other.

“They didn’t,” she said, shaking her head. She looked back at the temple. “You didn’t!”

“We did!” Mara exclaimed. Anya ran to her and hugged her as Braska and I chuckled, looking on. Yuna laughed in delight as she rested in Braska’s arms.

“This is Father Pateras,” Mara said. “He said he’d help us.”

“Thank you,” I said, facing the bald man. “This means a great deal to us.”

“It is no trouble,” he replied.

“Of course it is!” Anya insisted. “You could be excommunicated if we’re caught.”

“Then we’d best not take too long,” Braska interrupted. “Anya, Mara and Father Pateras will take you to the Chamber of the Fayth. Auron and I will be along.”

“Okay,” she nodded. Braska handed Yuna to Mara, and the four of them went into the temple through the front doors.

“So, where are we off to?” I asked.

“We’ll be just inside the Cloister of Trials,” he replied. “Come on. I think you’ll like your robes.”

“So I get the ceremonial robes too, huh?” I asked, looking around at the temple.

“It’s only proper,” he insisted.

We walked briskly through the temple until we reached the Cloister of Trials, where Braska wheeled a large rack out from within the Cloister itself. On it hung beautiful white robes, ornately decorated with blue and silver threads woven in intricate designs.

“Braska, these are… wow,” I said, feeling them in my hands. “Silk?”

“Only the finest.”

“These must have cost you a fortune!”

“I called in a favor,” Braska shrugged.

“I can’t accept these,” I said, stepping away from the robes.

“Of course you can!” Braska insisted. “Consider this your wedding present. Go on, Auron, change already.”

“Truly?” I asked, taking the top part of the ensemble off the hanger.

“Yes!” Braska chuckled. “Hurry up—at this rate, the girls’ll be ready before you are!”

I laughed. “Okay, then.”

I pulled the rack back into the Cloister, and began to change within it. Thoughts began running through my head, like what a husband was actually supposed to _do,_ what it would be like to be married, and what about our children? It wasn’t as if I had had anyone to show me how to be a good parent.

I finished getting dressed and glanced down at the robes, which just grazed the floor.

“Here we go,” I muttered to myself as I exited the Trials. Braska was turned around, staring up at the painted ceiling. “I’m ready, Braska.”

He turned around. “Well, you sure clean up nice, don’t you?”

“‘Clean up?’” I asked, raising an eyebrow. “And what do you mean by that, exactly?”

Braska laughed. “Oh, nothing. Come on, I’ll take you through the trials. Father Pateras said we should have no trouble getting to the Chamber of the Fayth.”

“I am still in awe, Braska,” I said. “I can’t believe you and Mara did this for us.”

“Again Auron, it’s no trouble,” he replied. “We want to see both of you be happy.”

I nodded. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

We reached the Chamber of the Fayth, where Father Pateras, Mara, and Yuna were all waiting for us.

“Where’s Anya?” I asked.

“She is with the Fayth, through that door,” Mara said, gesturing toward the door in the back of the room. “She was waiting for you.”

“Auron?” her voice called from beyond the door. “Is that you I hear?”

“Yes,” I replied.

“You may come out now,” Father Pateras said.

We stood in the middle of a long red carpet that ran straight through the center of the room and watched as the door opened and Anya emerged, dressed in a beautiful white dress with beads sewn into the bodice. It trailed behind her as she walked down the carpet, our makeshift isle, her eyes on me alone. I could not take my eyes from her, either: she was stunning.

When she finally reached me, I took her hand, and we both bowed before Father Pateras. As we straightened out, a figure began to materialize behind him, and Anya and I both looked over at it. It appeared to be the fayth that resided in the statue in the room Anya had just come from, and it began to sing in its child-like voice. Anya and I smiled at each other, and the wedding proceeded.

 

* * *

 

It was the dead of night when Anya and I ran into Macalania Woods, laughing, our fingers intertwined. We had left our wedding clothes back at the temple, where Mara promised she would take care of them.

“Anya?”

“Hm?”

“Are you happy?”

“I’m not even touching the ground,” she said, looking up at the treetops and stars. “I’m elated.”

“I’m glad.” I kissed her hand. “I love you.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to spend the night at Braska and Mara’s?” she asked, looking over at me.

“I told you, I’m sure,” I replied. “They don’t need newlyweds waking up their entire family.”

“I guess you’re right,” she said. She kissed me. “Well, then.”

“Well then, indeed.”

She laughed. “Auron, I’m sure I’ve told you this before, but I love how I feel around you. It’s like the past doesn’t even exist. I feel so… young.”

“Because seventeen is old?” I chuckled.

“Of course it is,” she replied sarcastically. “You know what I mean, don’t you?”

“I do.” I kissed her again. “I love you.”

“I love _you,_ ” she whispered, twisting the end of my ponytail around her finger. She pulled me closer to her and tugged at my belt. “I love you.”


	13. Paine

“Well, good morning, you two!” Mara said as Anya and I entered the house. “Sleep well?”

“Indeed,” Anya nodded.

“As comfortably as one can when sleeping on the ground,” I muttered good-naturedly.

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad,” Anya said, elbowing me playfully.

“Is that breakfast I smell?” I asked, glancing around the front room.

“Yes,” Mara nodded. “Braska’s in the other room with Yuna—how about you go say hello while I finish it up?”

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” Anya asked.

“Oh, I’m sure,” Mara assured us. “And besides, I know Braska’s been itching to talk to you. Go see him.”

“Will do,” I nodded, taking Anya’s hand and leading her to the other room. Braska and Yuna were playing together on the floor, the spherescreen on in the background.

“Good morning,” I said as we walked in.

“Hey!” Braska said, getting up. He kissed Anya on the cheek and gave me a hug. “So, how was last night?”

“Delightful,” Anya replied. “Thank you again for that. I couldn’t have asked for a better, more beautiful wedding.”

“It was mostly Mara,” he replied. “But you’re welcome.”

“Hey, Anya?” Mara called from the kitchen. “I’m sorry, but I believe I do need your assistance, after all—would you please come help me?”

“Sure thing,” Anya said. She squeezed my shoulder and kissed my cheek before joining Mara in the kitchen.

“So, Mara says you wanted to talk?” I asked, watching Yuna play with a pile of wooden blocks.

“Mm.”

“What about?”

“Nothing serious,” he shrugged. “How long do you plan on staying with us?”

“As long as she wants,” I said. “Which will probably be a few months, at least.”

“And back to Kilika afterward?”

“Yes,” I nodded. “We just have to find a home there.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Braska said. “I know Mara loves having guests, especially when those guests are you and your new bride. Speaking of which, how does it feel, being married?”

“It’s… different,” I answered. “I don’t really know how to explain it. We’re not acting any different toward each other, but something feels different. In a good way.”

“That’s the way it goes sometimes,” Braska smiled. “You’ll still be each others’ best friends, just… married.”

“And that’s the way it’ll stay,” I said, looking toward the kitchen. I could just see Anya through the archway leading to the kitchen, laughing with Mara. “For always.”

 

* * *

 

We had been staying with Braska and Mara for only a few weeks when Anya pulled me into our room one night after dinner.

“Anya?” I asked.

“Auron, there’s something I have to tell you.”

“What is it?” I sat down on the bed, an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

“We…” she paced back and forth. “Mmm, how to say this… we’re going to have to extend our stay a little while.”

“Here? Why?” I asked, standing back up and walking over to her. I placed my hands on her shoulders. “Do you still want to go live in Kilika? Because we’ll go anywhere else if—”

“Oh, no, it’s not that at all!” she laughed. “I still want to go to Kilika. But not until after…”

“After?”

“After our child is born.”

“Hm?”

“Auron, I know we were talking about our family, our kids,” she said. “Well, it looks like it’s just going to start a little sooner than we initially planned.”

“We’re going to be parents?” I asked, a little in shock.

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Wow,” I said, sitting back down on the bed.

“Are you okay?” Anya asked, sitting down next to me.

“Surprised, but in a good way,” I said reassuringly. I took her hand in mine. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Me either,” she replied. “I can’t wait to tell Braska.”

“Mara knows?”

Anya nodded. “She’s the one who helped me figure it out.”

“I should have known.”

Anya smiled and kissed me. “I’m excited.”

“Me too.”

“Just think,” she leaned against me and looked down at her midriff. “Eight more months.”

I kissed the side of her head. “Eight more months…”

 

* * *

 

I paced around one of the clearings in the Macalania Woods. Anya was at home with Mara. Our child would be along in less than a month.

 _I am in_ no _position to be a father,_ I thought, stopping my pacing and sitting down. _No parents of my own to give me an example, and I can’t burden Braska… what am I supposed to do? What if I fail my child, my_ wife? _What if my child turns out evil and corrupt, it’ll all be_ my _fault!_ I sighed and shook my head.

“I have no idea how to be a father,” I sighed.

“Auron?”

I looked over to the entrance of the clearing. Anya was standing there, her white dress fluttering slightly in the light breeze.

“Anya, what’re you doing here?” I asked, getting up and walking over to her. I took her hands in mine. “You should be at home resting.”

“I knew something was on your mind when you left,” she replied. “You need me more than I need rest.”

“I need you to not overexert yourself,” I said. “Come on, let’s go—”

“Auron.”

“Yes?”

“I heard what you said,” she said softly. “Do you think I know all that much about being a mother?” She caressed my cheek. “Auron, we’re new at this. I’m pretty sure every parent goes through this, since almost no one has their parents alive when it’s time for the next generation nowadays, what with Sin and all. We are not alone,” she insisted. “It’ll all be okay, in the end. You’ll see.”

“Anya…” I whispered.

“Ssh,” she hushed, kissing me. “I love you, Auron.”

“I love you too.”

“Let’s go home,” she said, leading me from the woods by the hand.

“Anya?”

“Hm?”

I smiled. “Thank you.”

She returned my grin. “Any time.”

 

* * *

 

 Braska, Mara, and Yuna were in the living room, playing together, as Anya and I laid together on the bed in our room. Mara and Braska had converted a room in a different part of the house into Yuna’s room, so we were allowed to stay in the room we had occupied since our arrival. I rubbed her large stomach in small circles as we talked in soft voices.

“Confined to bed rest,” she sighed.

“It’s good for you,” I replied, kissing her cheek. “This one will be here any day now. Besides, it’s not like we’d be going anywhere.”

“True, but still. I’d love to go for a walk around the city, or through Macalania Woods, or—” she stopped abruptly. “Auron?”

“Yes, love?”

“You might want to get off the bed. And also, call Mara.”

“What’s wrong?” I asked, getting off the bed.

“I think the baby’s coming,” she said. “ _Now._ ”

“Oh sweet Yevon!” I exclaimed. “Just breathe, Anya—I’ll be right back.”

I ran down the hallway, my whole body shaking, and quickly rounded the corner to the living room.

“Auron, what’s wrong?” Mara asked. “Is Anya okay?”

“The…” I panted. “The baby’s coming!”

“I figured as much,” Mara said. “Braska, watch Yuna and call for help. Auron, stay with him until I get everything set up in your room. I’ll let you know when you can come in.”

“Okay,” I nodded. I sat down on the couch with Braska as he made a call on the sphere. After he severed the connection, he pulled Yuna up on his lap and looked at me.

“Auron, you’ll be fine,” he said.

“I didn’t say—”

“You didn’t have to,” he interrupted. “The look on your face screams it. And besides, I felt it, too, before Yuna was born. Auron, if you love and guard that child half as much as you’ve loved and guarded your wife, he or she will turn out just fine.”

“You think?”

“I _know._ ”

A hint of a smile flickered across my lips. “Thanks, Braska.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Auron!” Mara’s voice called from the hallway. “Come here!”

“Good luck, to both of you,” Braska said as I got up.

“Thanks,” I replied, sprinting down the hallway and to my room. Anya had towels under her knees, and Mara was next to her head, coaching her in breathing.

“Auron,” Anya sighed. I was at her side in an instant, holding her hand.

“I’m here,” I assured her. “I’m here and I’m not leaving.” I kissed her hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said, shooting me a weak smile.

I brushed her damp hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. “You’re doing great.”

Three people rushed into the room then, all of whom, I assumed, were there to help with the birth. They worked efficiently, and before long, the nurse delivering the child held a screaming, pink baby in her arms.

“Congratulations,” she said, smiling. “It’s a girl.”

“Did you hear that?” Anya asked breathlessly, looking up at me. “A girl. We have a baby girl!”

“I know,” I said. I kissed her hand again. “I know.”

I allowed the other two nurses to tend to Anya as I watched the first one clean the baby off. My baby. _Our_ baby. After she was cleaned up, the nurse brought her over to Anya.

“Here she is,” the nurse said, handing the child to Anya. “If you need us, we’ll be out in the living room for a little while longer.”

“Thank you,” Anya said as they left us alone with our daughter. We gazed down at her, and for the first time, noticed her shockingly red eyes, and her wisps of silver hair. They were certainly different features from anyone else in Spira, I was sure of that, but they only added to my wonder, my awe, over her.

“She’s beautiful,” I whispered. “I can barely believe we made her.”

“The best of both of us,” Anya nodded.

“She has your lips, you know,” I went on. “And your nose, and your eye… shape.”

“She has your… cheekbones,” she said after a moment’s hesitation.

“Cheekbones?” I chuckled. “You get nose, lips, pretty much everything that matters, and I get _cheekbones?_ ”

“Hey, those are important, too,” she laughed. She stroked the girl’s cheek. “She’s incredible.”

“You’re incredible,” I said, looking down at my family. I went in to kiss the top of Anya’s head when she looked up at me. I smiled, and kissed her lips instead. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Auron,” she murmured.

“Hey, we have to think of names for this little one,” I said, sitting down on the bed next to my wife.

“I think… Paine,” Anya said.

“Paine?” I asked.

“Mmhmm,” she nodded.

“When did you come up with that?”

“Just now,” she said. “I don’t know what it was that made me think of that name, but it just seems to _fit,_ doesn’t it?”

I looked at our daughter. “It does,” I nodded. “It really does.” I touched her little hand. “Hi, baby Paine.”

Paine’s fingers grabbed mine and held on firmly. I gasped.

“Wow,” I said, looking at Anya. “That’s amazing.”

“It is,” she nodded. “Auron, will you take Paine for a little while? I think I need a nap.”

“Absolutely,” I said, taking Paine gingerly from Anya’s arms. “Take as long as you need—we’re not going anywhere.” I kissed her one more time before leaving the room, closing the door behind me. I made my way to the living room, where everyone looked up upon my entry.

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet my daughter, Paine,” I said, letting Paine gaze out at the people in the room. “Welcome to the world, Paine. It can be a ruthless, unforgiving place, but for the most part…” I looked at all of my friends. “It’s pretty good.”


	14. Pain

“Are you sure you have to go?” Mara asked.

“She’s a month old already,” I said. “She’ll be able to handle the journey.”

“Really, you could stay a little longer,” Mara continued, her voice pleading. “We don’t mind at all, and Yuna was just getting to know her new cousin, and—”

“Mara,” Braska said. “It’s their choice. Besides, I’m sure they’ll have us over the moment they’re settled in.” He looked over at me. “Right?”

“Absolutely,” I nodded. “We’d love to have you over, as long as you don’t mind coming all the way to Kilika.”

“Not at all,” Mara smiled.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye,” Braska sighed, shifting Yuna onto his hip so she could see us.

“See you later,” I said, waving to them.

“Wait!” Mara exclaimed. “Don’t leave yet—I forgot something.” She ran quickly back into the house, emerging a moment later with a small drawstring bag. “I made this for Paine.”

“Oh?” Anya said.

Mara walked over to them and took something out of the bag, slipping it over Paine’s little wrist.

“It’s a perfect fit,” she declared, smiling. I looked over at Paine, noticing the new bracelet. Its beads were crafted from wood and painted in colors similar to the colors on her mother’s necklace, and facing out was a small wooden oval, her name engraved upon it in elegant script.

“Mara, it’s lovely,” Anya said, running her finger over the bracelet. “Truly.”

“Thank you,” Mara said. “I just wanted Paine to have something to remember this by.”

“This is beautifully crafted,” I commented. “You must have worked long nights on this.”

“Oh, it was nothing,” Mara smiled. “You’re going to make me blush, both of you!”

Anya smiled. “Well then, we’d better get going. We want to reach the Moonflow before nightfall.”

“Ambitious,” Braska chuckled. “Good luck.”

“Be careful,” Mara said, hugging Anya and then me before her husband followed.

“Mara, they’ll be fine,” Braska said. “They’ve got Auron.”

“Hush,” I laughed. “We have Anya, too.”

After another round of goodbyes, Anya, Paine, and I were on our way back to Kilika.

“Did we really have to leave so soon?” Anya asked when we were almost to the edge of the woods.

“You were the one who suggested we leave!”

“I know,” she said. “I just… kind of wished we’d stayed a little longer.”

“We can always turn back, you know. I’m sure Mara would be delighted.”

She shook her head. “No. Kilika’s where we belong.”

I took her hand. “I’m sure Paine will love it there.”

 

* * *

 

After just a few days, we had already reached the Travel Agency on the Mi’ihen Highroad. Paine was getting fussy, so we decided to stop for the night, even though the sun was just setting. We said hello to many familiar faces, checked into our room, then joined everyone outside to enjoy the sunset. Many of the guests and Al Bhed workers crowded around Anya, Paine, and me.

“She’s so adorable!”

“How old is she?”

“Look at those eyes!”

“What unique hair!”

Anya and I smiled at each other.

“She is pretty special,” Anya said, cuddling Paine in her arms. Paine began playing with Anya’s necklace, and, feeling confident, she took it off.

“Do you like mommy’s necklace?” she asked, draping the beads loosely over her neck. “Maybe someday I’ll get to pass these on to you.”

“You _will,_ ” I assured her, placing my hand on the small of her back.

She looked up at me and shot me a quick smile. “Thanks.”

Sori, the Al Bhed attendant from our previous stay, approached us cautiously.

“Hey, Sori,” Anya greeted kindly. “What can we do for you?”

“Well, Lady Anya, I was wondering if I… if I might hold Paine? Just for a minute,” she added hastily.

“Of course,” Anya laughed. She kissed Paine on the forehead, as did I, before handing her over to Sori. We both waved at our daughter, who was looking over at us.

“Hi, Paine!” Anya said, beaming. “We love you.”

I moved my hand to grasp hers. “So much.”

“Would you mind if I went and showed the other workers?” Sori asked. “They’ve been dying to meet her.”

“Go right ahead,” Anya said. “Just don’t take too long, it’ll be her bedtime soon.”

“You got it!” Sori said before rushing excitedly over to the other Travel Agency employees, who were standing in a group about a dozen feet away.

“Auron?” Anya said after a moment.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“For?”

She turned to face me. “For this. For our life, our daughter. This is so perfect.”

“It’s going to get better,” I promised. “We’ll move to Kilika, and in a couple years, maybe we can expand the family a little.”

Anya’s grin widened. “You mean it?”

“Absolutely.” I caressed her cheek and kissed her lips.

Anya pulled me into a tight embrace. “I love you, Auron.”

“I love you,” I replied, holding her as close to me as possible. I closed my eyes and tried to save this moment in my mind, half of me wishing it would never end.

Off in the distance, I heard a low rumble, getting louder quickly.

“Auron,” Anya said softly. “What’s that?”

Anya was facing away from the shoreline, but I—along with most of the other people standing outside the Travel Agency—could see it, clear as day. A giant wave was approaching, an obvious sign of something much, much worse: Sin.

The wave crashed down on us barely a second later, and the crowd in front of the Travel Agency erupted into screams of terror. I looked between Anya and Paine, unsure which one to devote my protection to. My heart ripped in two as I decided that I needed to save my wife. I was closer, and there was a better chance of at least one of them surviving if I didn’t leave her to fend for herself. I got Anya over to a nearby tree, doing my best to protect her from the wind, water, and toxin.

“Auron, Paine’s over there!” she yelled, pointing to the area where the Al Bhed had been standing with Paine, an area that seemed to be pummeled particularly well by the wave.

“I know.”

“Auron, I have to go—” she tried to break free of my grasp.

“Anya, no!” I called back. “I can’t let you do that!”

“Auron, she is our daughter!” she cried. “I have to do something!”

“I won’t let you go,” I shouted. “I’m still your guardian, and you’re…” I swallowed hard. “You’re still my first priority.”

“No…” Anya whimpered, an air of defeat in her voice. She held tightly to me as she cried into my shoulder, both of us bracing ourselves against Sin’s attack. Just over her shoulder, I could see the wind and Sin’s pull rip the roof from the Travel Agency, people who had been laughing with us not a moment before screaming in terror as they flew off into the air along with debris. I didn’t know if I would ever see them again. But among all this chaos, there was still no sign of the one thing I most needed to see: there was no sign of Paine.

 

* * *

 

After a few heart-wrenching minutes that seemed like hours, everything finally calmed down. Sin had left, and familiar sorrow remained in its wake. Anya finally looked up from my shoulder.

“I have to find Paine,” she said determinedly.

I nodded, and began to rummage through piles of rubble with her. On my second pile, I noticed movement beneath the trashed boards and desperately dug through to it, only to find a full-grown man. Not my daughter, but still another survivor.

“Am I dead?” he asked as I helped him up.

“No,” I replied. “Sin’s gone. You’re safe now.”

“You’re… Auron, right?” he asked. “I’m Sebastian. I was visiting from Luca.”

“Nice to meet you,” I said.

“Likewise,” he responded as we shook hands.

“Sebastian, were you aware that I was traveling with my family?”

“Your wife and child, yes,” he nodded.

“We…” I hesitated. I almost couldn't bear to say it myself. “We can’t find our daughter. Please, will you help us look for her?”

“I… I am so sorry…” he stuttered. “Of course I’ll help.”

“Thank you,” I replied.

Anya, Sebastian, and I dug through more piles, tossed aside pieces of the ruins of the Travel Agency, only to unearth bodies, most of them not living, some of them in pieces. We laid out each of the bodies on the ground in front of what remained of the Travel Agency, in an area that we had already cleared out. Of the forty or so people there, only five of us made it. When we were checking the piles for a third time, Sebastian, Anya, and I all ended up meeting at the same one.

“Anything?” she asked us. We looked at each other, then at her, and shook our heads. She looked about ready to burst into tears all over again.

“Anya, we haven’t found her body,” I said. “That means she could still be alive!”

“Auron,” she murmured. “It means Sin got her. She’s been blown out to sea and drowned. Our daughter is dead!”

“Anya, you can’t—”

“Just stop,” she said. “You know as well as I do.”

I did. I just could not— _would_ not—accept it. Our perfect little girl, so happy and full of life, _gone._ It simply could not be.

“Lady Anya,” said one of the other survivors, an older lady. “Would you… would you please perform a sending?”

Anya looked over all the bodies laid out before her. “I can’t let them become fiends,” she said after a moment. “Of course I will.”

She began the sending with tears in her eyes as again the wind picked up, though it was much sadder than before. The cool, light breeze blew across our cheeks, becoming stronger as Anya’s dancing continued.

I surveyed the bodies on the ground. All those people, their lives lost to Sin on a seemingly perfect evening. I glimpsed Sori’s body, torn in half by flying debris. Most of the other Al Bhed were still intact, at least.

At last, Anya finished her dance, and all the bodies had dissolved into pyreflies, which began to drift toward the Farplane, their sorrowful sound trailing behind them. She walked back into the ruins of the Travel Agency: some of the rooms were still intact, including ours. I followed her inside it without a word. I sat down on the bed next to her and held her hand.

“I can’t believe I just sent our daughter to the Farplane,” she whispered at last. I held her close to me as again she cried. I didn’t know what else I could do.

We sat on the bed, holding each other and crying, until no trace of the sun remained in the inky, nearly starless sky.

“Auron,” she said, pulling away from me and looking back at me with puffy eyes.

“Ssh,” I hushed. “Let’s sleep. I think we need it.

She nodded, and we fell asleep in each others’ arms. I dreamt of nothing, for the most part, but after one of the many times I awoke that night, I remembered dreaming of my daughter, and what might have been.

 

* * *

 

I woke to bright sunlight and the sound of waves. It was almost as if nothing had happened the day before. I got out of bed, put my belt, sword, and canteen around my waist, and picked up the pack. I opened the door to find Anya just outside it, looking at the damage. Her eyes were still red and puffy, and I guessed she had cried more recently than last night.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” I asked. “I could have—”

Something about her look silenced me.

“Anya?”

She was holding her necklace in her hands, the one she had draped around Paine just before the attack.

“Sebastian found it this morning,” she said quietly, running her thumb over one of the beads. “Auron, you know what I must do. I have to go on.”

I wished she had meant that we needed to go on with our lives, but I knew her, and I knew that could not be it.

“Anya, please,” I begged. “We don’t have to… we could still—”

She shook her head slowly. “I have to do this, Auron.” She looked over at me. “For Paine.”

“I… I know,” I finally said, nodding slowly.

“Will you come with me?”

I nodded once more. Yet again, my heart was being torn in two as I thought about losing both my daughter and my wife.

“I’m sorry, Auron.”

“Don’t be,” I said. “It is I who should apologize. If it weren’t for me, this never would have happened in the first place.”

“Auron, don’t say that,” she said softly. “This isn’t our fault.”

“No matter what I do, it’s my fault.” I went back into our room and closed the door before falling onto the bed. My fault…

Anya opened the door a moment later. “We should go.”

“I know, I know,” I replied, sitting up. I fought against every bone and muscle in my body as I got up off the bed and followed her back up the Mi’ihen Highroad. It would be another long journey.


	15. Forgive Me

Night had fallen on the second day of our return trip, and we found ourselves in Macalania Woods. We made our way to the clearing closest to Bevelle and settled in for the night.

“What a coincidence,” Anya said softly. We set our weapons and armor down, and I watched her as gazed down into the depths of the lake.

Our journey for the last two days had been fairly quiet, with a lot of introspection. Neither of us really knew what to talk _about_. It seemed as though every time we tried to make conversation, it would become about Sin, the past… or Paine. We barely held each other, or touched each other at all. I had been traveling right next to her for two days, and yet… I missed her. I missed her almost as much as I missed Paine.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked. I realized I had been staring at her through my whole train of thought, and shook myself out of it.

“Nothing,” I lied. “Sorry.”

“I know you, and I know that’s not true,” she said, walking over to me. “Come on. We’re in the one place we should never lie, and especially not to each other. We’re in _our_ place, Auron. Tell me…” she placed her hand on my shoulder. “What’s on your mind?”

I closed my eyes and savored her hand on my shoulder. We hadn’t felt this okay in two days, and even though it had been only two days, it had felt like two eternities. I covered her hand with mine and tilted my head down.

“Auron?”

“I missed you.”

She moved closer to me and put her arm around me. “I missed you too.”

I moved my hand and held her in my arms. “What’s gotten into us?”

“I… I don’t know. You'd think we'd be there for each other now more than ever, but we’ve been traveling next to each other all this time and I’ve never felt—”

“So alone,” I finished.

“Mm,” she confirmed. “I’m sorry, Auron.”

“I’m sorry too.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” I kissed her cheek, then her lips. “So much.”

We were a couple again that night. Finally and at last, we felt okay again, as if we could get through anything. We slept together, held each other, and dreamed pleasant dreams.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, I woke up to sunlight on my skin and Anya’s hand on my chest.

“Auron, wake up.”

I sat up groggily. “Yes?”

“I think we should go see Braska, Mara, and Yuna before we go to the Calm Lands.”

I nodded. “I think that’s a good idea.”

We got dressed and headed into Bevelle, through the familiar streets, taking a detour to visit the fayth in the temple.

“Forgive me,” Anya whispered to him. “But I must.”

Unless I was very much mistaken, I could have sworn I saw the fayth shed a tear for us.

We left the temple and made our way to the familiar home of Braska, Mara, and Yuna. There was hardly a moment’s delay between my knock on the door and Braska opening it.

“Hello,” he said, a look on his face that was both puzzled and welcoming. “Mara, we have guests.”

“Well, who could—” she began, walking into the living room from the hallway. She took one look at us and ran over to the door. “What’s happened?”

“Mara,” Braska reprimanded, “don’t assume—”

“Paine’s gone,” Anya said. “And we’re going to Zanarkand.”

Braska and Mara gawked at us for a moment before Mara grabbed our hands and pulled us into the house.

“Tell me _everything,_ ” she said. Braska closed the front door and sat down next to us, and we began to tell the story of the last two days.

 

* * *

 

“And now we’re here,” Anya concluded. “And on our way to Zanarkand.”

Mara got up without a word and held her close. “I’m so sorry,” she said softly after a moment.

“Thank you,” Anya replied.

Mara broke their embrace. “Auron, may I speak to you for a moment? Privately?”

“Yes,” I said, following her through the kitchen into the other room. “What do you—”

“Are you out of your mind?!” she whispered urgently. “You’re letting her go to Zanarkand? Just like that, you’re letting her _go?!_ ”

“Don’t you think I tried to tell her she didn’t have to go?!” I replied in much the same tone. “Don’t you think I love her enough? There was no stopping her! You should know that by now! I don’t _want_ to lose both my daughter and my wife!”

“I… I know,” she said, lowering her eyes to the floor. “I just can’t believe we’re going to lose her, too.”

“Auron, Mara,” Anya called from the other room. “You done?”

“Yes,” I replied. “Coming.”

I led Mara back to Anya and Braska.

“We should go,” she said softly.

“You can’t stay?” Mara asked. “Not even just for breakfast?”

“We really don’t have—” Anya began.

“Please, Anya, just give us one last meal with you?”

I shot her a pleading look.

“Well, it seems I’m outnumbered,” she chuckled. “All right, we’ll stay. Where’s Yuna?”

“She’s asleep,” Mara said. “She was up most of the night. We couldn’t get her to calm down until just before you two got here.”

“Maybe she knows you two are safe here now,” Braska mused.

I took Anya’s hand. “Maybe.”

 

* * *

 

We left after breakfast, going back into the woods but turning onto the path to the Calm Lands. We stood at the top of a giant grassy hill that lead down onto the vast plains, and surveyed the land before us.

“On the other side of these plains is Gagazet,” she said quietly. “And after that…”

I closed my eyes against the tears that threatened to burst from their ducts. “Zanarkand.”

She sneezed, and I looked over at her.

“Excuse me,” she said. “Talk about breaking the mood, huh?” She shot me a smile. “Let’s go.”

We did not even pass the bottom of the hill before we got into a battle with a Malboro.

“Oh great, one of these,” she sighed. “This fiend is called a Malboro, and they’re not good news.”

“We can do this,” I said with confidence.

She coughed a couple times over her shoulder. “Well then let’s do it quick—I don't even need to smell its bad breath to be sick of it.”

I ran at it and pierced it with my sword, running back to my place afterward to avoid a physical counterattack. It turned toward Anya, and shot slime at her.

“This is disgusting,” she said, shaking it off. “Ick!”

I chuckled. “Your turn.”

She took hold of her summoning rod, held it above her head, then allowed it to swing downward in front of her, keeping it from touching the ground. Flame engulfed the Malboro, but left it fairly unfazed.

“Geez,” she sighed, straightening herself out.

“Are you all right?” I asked, looking over at her.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Just a little tired, I guess.”

“You’re sure?”

“Mm,” she assured me. She glanced over at the Malboro. “But I won’t be if _that_ hits us.”

I also looked. The Malboro was releasing its bad breath attack, sending a noxious cloud high into the air. It began to descend steadily.

“Run!” Anya yelled. We took off for the fenced area a few hundred yards away, running as fast as we could. We both began to pant and wheeze when we were closing the last dozen-yard gap.

“Come on!” I yelled.

“Come on, yourself!” she laughed.

We reached the fenced area, both out of breath from running. We collapsed by the healing sphere, touching it together.

“That was a victory in my book,” she sighed, coughing again.

“Anya, you’re worrying me,” I said, looking over at her. “That coughing doesn’t sound good.”

“It’s probably just a cold,” she replied. “Not that it matters. We’ll be to Zanarkand in no time, and then…” she hesitated. “Well, you know. Who’d care if I defeated Sin with a cold? I would still bring a new Calm. And who knows, maybe I’ll go down in history as the first summoner to kick Sin’s butt while ill.”

“They’ll have to make your statue holding a handkerchief,” I chuckled.

“With mucous running down my face,” she smiled. “Anyway, let’s stock up on some last-minute supplies. We might find a Ronso with some things we could buy, but beyond that, we’re on our own.”

“After that, I think we should rest a bit.” Anya shot me a look. “You need it. I _still_ don’t like that coughing.”

“We’ll do it your way,” she said, grabbing the pack from me. She took some gil from one of the pockets and examined our stock of items. “Now, let’s see what we need…”

 

* * *

 

After buying a couple more items and resting for a few minutes, we were ready to continue through the Calm Lands. We were just leaving the fenced area when we were approached by a woman on a chocobo.

“Would you two care to ride a chocobo?” she asked. “The temples pay for it, and you’ll get to Gagazet much more quickly.”

“How should we return it to you?” Anya asked.

“He’ll stay in one place,” the woman replied. “We’ll come get him for you.”

Anya looked at me. “What do you say, Auron?”

I grinned. “Let’s relive that first time, shall we?”

Anya looked back at the woman. “We’ll take one.”

The woman nodded and whistled over her shoulder. A chocobo came running enthusiastically over to us, and we both mounted his back. I took the reins, and with Anya’s arms around my waist and the wind in our hair, we rode the bird to the very edge of the Calm Lands, right up to the bridge that crossed over to the rocky mountains of Gagazet. We dismounted there, and both of us patted the chocobo’s beak, blinking back tears as we did.

“Brings back memories, huh?” she said, smiling up at the bird.

I closed my eyes and recalled that first day at the Mi’ihen Highroad Travel Agency, riding the chocobo, holding her and looking into the sunset, falling for her more every second. One tear slipped from my eye and slowly made its way down my cheek.

“Yeah,” I replied softly. “Memories.”


	16. Shattered

We proceeded onward, and the snow began to fall more quickly, the flakes larger and heavier. Finally, we stood at the beginning of the path that snaked over and through the titanic mountain—the final stretch of the path to Zanarkand.

A group of Ronso greeted us near the healing sphere.

“Greetings, summoner and guardian,” one of them said in a great voice that reverberated off of the surrounding cliffs. “Welcome to sacred Mount Gagazet. I am Elder Kelk Ronso.”

“Hello, Lord Kelk,” Anya said as we presented him in unison with Yevon’s prayer. “I am summoner Anastasia, from Besaid Island. It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord.”

“You have journeyed far, summoner,” he said. “One trial stands between you and Zanarkand. May Yevon guide you to a safe crossing.”

“Thank you, Lord Kelk,” she said. We exchanged a look, and began to make our way along the path.

Before we could make it very far, a young Ronso came running after us.

“Summoner!” he shouted.

We both looked at him. He seemed a little smaller than the other Ronso youths, but he was also a deeper—almost sapphire—blue.

“Yes?” Anya asked.

“Summoner and guardian should be careful,” he said. “Cross mountain quickly. Kimahri can sense big snowstorm on mountain. Summoner could freeze. Kimahri not know why Elder Kelk did not tell summoner and guardian at gate.”

“Well, now we know,” Anya said, bowing to the young Ronso. “Thank you, Kimahri.”

“Kimahri!” called one of the female Ronso by the mountain gate. “Come back here!”

Kimahri looked between us before nodding and bounding back to the others.

“You heard him,” I said as we pressed onward, picking up our pace. “We had best cross quickly.”

“Yes,” she nodded.

As we continued through the mountain, the winds picked up, as did the snow. Anya and I walked as close to each other as possible, our cloaks wrapped tightly around us.

“L-Looks like that bl-blizzard’s earlier than expected,” I said through chattering teeth.

“Auron,” she whispered. “I’m s-so cold.”

“Me too,” I agreed.

She coughed again, harder this time, and over the whistling wind, I could hear her wheezing.

“Maybe we should stop and rest,” I suggested.

“No,” she replied determinedly. “This storm isn’t going to break. We should continue on.”

“Anya, please,” I begged. “Let us stop.”

“Auron…”

“Please!”

She shivered. “Fine.” She glanced around the white, looking for any place we could be sheltered from the snow. “There seems to be a little inlet over there.”

We trekked through the snow to the inlet, where we both sat down and huddled together.

“Thank you,” I said quietly, kissing her cold cheek. “Thank you.”

“I’m only doing this for you,” she said, a slight smile tugging at her lips. “I’m not tired at all.” She turned and coughed over her shoulder.

“I don’t like that,” I said. “Not at all.”

“Auron, what does it matter if I’m sick?” she asked. “I’m going to my death, anyway.”

“It _matters!_ ” I insisted. “Anya, we can go back! We can get you better, and—”

“And what?” she asked. “Get me better so I can go die? While hundreds of others die in the process? Because I should _get better?_ ”

“I know how ridiculous it sounds, but I—”

“Auron, please,” she said.

“I just… we’re so close, and I… I’m…”

She pulled me closer to her. “I know. I’m scared, too.”

We stayed in the inlet for about twenty or so minutes, watching the falling snow and talking about our long journey.

“It’s been a good year, in the grand scheme of things, I think,” she said, gazing off into the sky.

“I think so too,” I nodded.

After a moment, she said, “The snow hasn’t let up at all. If anything, it’s worse.”

“Is it?” I asked dejectedly.

“We should keep going,” she said. “Come on.”

I reluctantly grabbed the pack and we went back out into the storm, bracing ourselves against the high winds and snow that stung our numbing skin.

“Auron,” Anya said suddenly. “Do you think—”

We heard a loud roar from beside us, and we were approached by a fiend. The thing was enormous, its purple fur retaining snow, its four arms all very muscular.

“What _is_ that?” I asked. “It looks like one of the fiends we saw back in the Calm Lands, when we were running from that Malboro.”

“That… is called a Bashura,” she explained, coughing again. “They’re in the same family of fiends, but these ones are really strong—stronger than the others.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” I said, looking at it.

“It’s weak against fire spells,” she said. “I think we can take it.”

“Are you sure?”

“It doesn’t look like it’s going to let us get away,” she said, eyeing the creature.

I took a closer look, and she appeared to be right: its dukes were put up, and it seemed to be _daring_ us to run.

“Well, let’s give it what it wants,” I said, readying my sword and throwing Anya her summoning rod.

“Yes,” she nodded, glaring at the beast. “Let’s.”

We struck it a few times before it finally countered, hitting Anya with a fist three times the size of her head. She stumbled back a little, her hand over her side.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m bleeding.”

“What?!”

“Just keep fighting!” she said. “I’ll be fine.” She raised her arms and cast another fire spell.

I hit it again with my sword, and this time it came at me. I could take the blow, but only just: I just barely got my shield in front of me in time, and I was still pretty sore.

“Let’s finish this thing,” Anya panted. “Auron, stand back.”

I nodded and stood behind her as she summoned an aeon. She spun her rod around as she looked upward, then held her arms out in front of and behind her. From beside us, off the cliff, an aeon, larger than any of the other ones I had seen her summon, zoomed upward into the clouds, a light around it. It roared, then flew back down to us, shaking the ground as it landed. It crossed its arms and looked menacingly at the Bashura, which seemed perfectly miniscule compared to it.

“Bahamut,” Anya murmured.

“That’s his name?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

He looked back at us, where I was keeping her on her feet, and nodded once. He then jumped backward and flew in a circle before he braced himself as the circle over his back began to spin, faster and faster, and sparks and lightning bolts began to fly from it. A light grew inside Bahamut’s mouth, which then became a beam that fired directly at the Bashura, picking up snow and ground with it, which exploded on impact with the fiend. Its force grew, to the point where Anya and I were clutching each other to stay put, before everything was engulfed in a bright white light.

After the light faded and Anya and I opened our eyes, the Bashura was collapsing to the ground, its body breaking up into pyreflies. Bahamut roared triumphantly and crossed his arms, looking at the spot where the beast had once stood.

“Thank you, Bahamut,” Anya said softly. Once more it looked back at her before it flew off into the clouds.

Anya groaned as her legs gave way and she fell to the ground, coughing.

“Hold on, I’ll find potions,” I said, pulling off the pack and hurriedly pawing through it.

“Auron…”

“There must be some _somewhere_ in—”

“Auron.”

I looked over at her. “What is it?”

“It’s no use, Auron.”

“What are you talking about?”

She coughed, very, _very_ hard, and I saw a large patch of red, as big as her hand, appear in the snow.

More blood.

“Auron, I’m dying,” she said. “No amount of potion will change that. You should preserve them, so… so you can make it back to Besaid.”

“No,” I gasped. “No! Anya, I’m not leaving here without you!” I pointed up the path a ways. “There’s a healing sphere there, Anya! It’ll make you better!”

“Auron, if it could, the ones in the Calm Lands and at the gate _would_ have,” she murmured. “It’s no use.”

“No…” I said, feeling tears slip down my cheeks. “But we’re so close.”

“I… I don’t have much energy left…” she said, closing her eyes.

“NO!” I screamed, kneeling beside her in the snow. She rolled over onto her back, and I held her head up in my arms. “No, no, no! Please, _please,_ you can’t leave me!” I looked down at her. “Not like _this._ ”

She turned her head and coughed again, more blood this time, before looking back up at me, her eyes filled with tears. “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a world without Sin, Auron. I failed.”

“No, no,” I assured her. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I should have protected you better. You and Paine both.”

She began to cry with me. “I love you, Auron.”

“Don’t you do that,” I sobbed. “Don’t you dare say goodbye to me yet!”

“I’m so tired,” she whispered. “It’s time, Auron. I have to go.”

“No…” I held her close. “Please, no.” I lowered her just a little, to look into her eyes again. “What am I going to do without you?”

“You’ll defeat Sin,” she said simply.

I shook my head. “Not without you.”

“Auron, you’re a great guardian and travel companion,” she explained, stroking my cheek. “You’re an excellent warrior. You’re dedicated. You’ve got what it takes. You’ll guard a High Summoner that defeats Sin, I know you will. And you’ll…” she coughed into the snow. “You’ll walk this mountain, and you’ll get to Zanarkand, and you’ll get the Final Aeon and defeat Sin.”

“Anya…”

“Do it for me,” she said. “And do it for Paine. And if not for us, then for all the families in Spira, so they can have what we couldn’t. And then, someday, we’ll all be reunited.”

“Anya…”

“I love you, Auron.”

I cried onto her dress. “I love you too, Anya. So much.” I kissed her. “And I’ll never stop. Not ever.”

She smiled at me, then closed her eyes and let out her breath. I squeezed my eyes closed tightly, every memory consuming my senses: I could see her smile, hear her laugh, smell her scent, feel her embrace, taste her lips. Things I could never do again.

“NOOOOOOOO!!!”

My eyes snapped open when I heard the sorrowful sound of pyreflies. I looked down at Anya's body, which began to evanesce into the creatures. Their wailing surrounded me, as did they, before they flew off, up into the sky.

I was alone. Anya was dead, and I was alone. I let myself fall into the snow, my hand bumping something. Through my tears, I could just barely make it out: a sphere. I turned it on, and what was recorded on it tore my heart in two—a feeling I was getting all too used to.

The first image was something Mara had recorded, from our wedding. It showed us kissing, smiling happily. The image then faded, transitioning to a scene in front of Braska, Mara, and Yuna’s home, where I stood next to Anya, who was holding Paine in her arms. She could not have been more than a day old. We all laughed and waved at the camera.

The scene then changed again, to Anya in Macalania Woods. It was our place.

“Hi, Auron,” she said. “If you’re watching this, then… well, I suppose I’m already gone.” She looked away, thoughtfully, for a moment. “I miss you.” She looked back at the camera. “But I’m watching over Paine now, and hopefully, all pain and suffering has ended. For a while, at least. But Auron, just remember: I will always love you. Forever and always.” She blew a kiss at the camera, and in her movement, I could see a tear on her cheek, reflecting the moonlight.

“I chose this sphere for a reason, you know,” she continued. “So you could watch it whenever you missed me, or Paine, or whenever you felt like giving up… to remind you what you’re fighting for.”

She reached forward and picked up the sphere camera, focusing it on the tree and the sky. “I guess I’ll conclude by saying… thank you. For everything. For amazing memories, for a great journey, for a beautiful little girl… and for love.” She chuckled. “Do you remember when I used to hum the Hymn to Paine? I know you listened. You liked it, didn’t you?” She laughed again, and sang the Hymn, before the video faded to black and ended.

I couldn’t compose myself. I felt so weak, like I had after Paine’s death… like all my energy was just gone. I held the sphere close to my chest as I cried, laying down in the snow.

I half-willed myself to die.


End file.
